Crossover Event with Doomsdayguy12345
by Uncle WAAAGH
Summary: !WARNING! PROMOTIONS AHEAD! YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED! Little event between authors Uncle WAAAGH! and Doomsdayguy 12345 None of this shit is cannon.
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys, Uncle WAAAGH! here!

So here is a special treat for you guys.

I talked to a fellow friend, Doomsdayguy12345, writer of the 'Death Korps of RWBY'

And we decided to make a crossover event.

Now note.

 _ **THIS AINT FUCKING CANNON**_

So I hope you guys can understand. Normal chapters will be coming out normally.

We are still working on chapter rotation between me and him (So, we will let you know on this stuff)

Also, Doomsdayguy12345 says hi.

"You are a sad, sad, piece of work, you know that right?" A figure asked, slowly walking around, throwing a massive brown tarp of cloth over the massive figure that 'laid' in bed. Emphasis on laid, as the massive greenskin warboss had completely flattened the damn thing.

"Yoo know, I'm gunna kick yer arse when dis-" The warboss snarled, before he was interrupted with massive coughing fit. The human sighed, and took out a golden and ornate watch, and it fell out of his palms, only being held by a simple golden chain. The figure started to slowly time the coughing fit. The warboss let out a howling wheeze that erupted from his lungs, a vile cacophony of his lungs smashing against his ribcage, his diaphragm pushing them to the brink. Finally, the warboss was done, who let out a groan, and lifted his arm. The power klaw attachment snapped itself open, and then shut itself slowly. The warboss let out a groan, shifting himself slightly.

"Oaahhh… dat hurts…" The warboss mewled softly. The Grenadier almost felt bad for him. Keyword was almost, as the warboss was quite literally the epitome of scummy, annoying, and downright asshole.

"Seventeen seconds. That's a new record you know." The Grenadier replied humorlessly, putting the watch away, shoving it in his pocket. Another vile wheeze erupted from the warboss, though not nearly as long.

"Go zog yerself ya twat." The warboss growled wetly.

Grenadier 652733-172948 'Klaus' of the 5th Death Korps of Krieg Siege Regiment, sighed, smoothing out the crinkles and folds in his uniform with his gloves. Watch duty. Watch duty was fine, and he didn't mind it. It was simply just who he was watching. A notorious Ork Freebooter Kaptin. Kaptin Bluddflagg, who was infamous for his pillage and slaughter of the sub sector 'Aurelia'. And unfortunately, and regrettably, he could not kill the damn creature.

To put it in a nice way, Bluddflagg looked like complete and utter shit. There was no safe way to put it. His previously thick green skin had now turned an entire shade paler, the blue veins and red arteries now visible. His skin was beginning to peel away in entire sheets of dead skin, like he was shedding his skin like some sort of slithery and disgusting serpent. His blood red eyes had now turned lighter, and his chest was heaving heavily with every breath he took.

The source of such a sickness was a disgusting black blade, that was lodged deeply within the greenskins chest. The veins around it had turned green, and it appeared that it was simply corrupting Bluddflagg, from the inside and out. Klaus wanted to pry it out, but currently, they didn't have any medical supplies, and their rations were running low. And with the Blizzard outside, he certainly couldn't go hunting. So he let that black blade stay within the greenskins chest. The green squiggles originating from the blade seemed to be poisoning the ork.

It could also explain the Greenskin's new 'eye', which was previously a small black hole, covered by a simple patch of metal. It was now a torrent of green flame, that licked the inside of his skull hungrily, leaving a small little line that traced the outside of his skull like a fiery tongue. Bluddflagg's nose ring pushed itself out as Bluddflagg inhaled, and then collapsed back into the bridge between his nostrils.

Klaus adjusted his chair. It was luck, and luck alone that they had managed to find a cabin in quite literally the middle of nowhere. The howling winter wind could be heard outside, and it constantly smashed at the flimsy logs that held up the cabin. Frosty hands pressed themselves across the window, letting out an eerie howl that would chill most men to the core. But Klaus, was not like most men. He was a Grenadier of the Death Korps of Krieg, and he wouldn't let no damn wind scare him. The thought itself was simply absur-

Bluddflagg let out a howl of pain, clutching his chest. Klaus jerked back in surprise, as the greenskin's boot had pushed the chair he had sat on forward. Klaus caught himself in the fall, preventing further injury. However, the flimsy chair did not have such luck, and was shattered into pieces. Klaus growled in anger, looking around the one room cabin. Fireplace was not an ample place to sit, and they had already cut the wooden table to pieces, in order to fuel said fire. The bed was out of question, and the floor was rather cold. So now he had to stand. Splendid.

"Ooooaauaauhahhohhohoh… me spleen…" Bluddflagg grumbled, his one remaining hand going to the side of his belly. Klaus came over, and gave it a good punch just to satisfy himself. Bluddflagg roared in pain, squirming around in pain and anger.

"YOO TWAT! I'LL RIP YER HEAD OFF, AND SHUV IT SO FAR UP YER ARSE THAT ITS GONNA BE COMING OUT THE OTHER WAY, YA SQUIG ZOGGIN GROT!" Bluddflagg snarled in anger. Klaus took several steps back and chuckled to himself

"Quite the smoothtalker, aren't you?" Klaus leered, smirking to himself at Bluddflagg's long and fiery rant that quickly followed. Then he heard something. A little rasp on the door. He raised an eyebrow, as he quickly went to get his helmet and gasmask. He rubbed his hands over the iron crest of the helmet, as he quickly wrapped the straps around his chin, and buckled them. Then, he grabbed his gasmask, and fit it firmly onto his face. He wrapped the strap around his head, and quickly secured it with inhuman agility. Resting in the corner of the cabin, right next to the door, was his weapons. One was a Gold and Black Bolter, that gleamed in the fire light, letting out a small sheen across its metal surface. It already had a full bolt clip inside, while the rest was in his sack, which always was kept on his back. The second was a glimmering power sword. The adamantium metal reflected a blurry image of himself, and then his hand slowly reaching for it, grabbing it by the pommel. He flipped it around, the razor sharp edge twirling in the air. He then snatched it by the handle, and firmly put it in his scheathe. Always felt good doing that, though he had so far, not had any accidents. To be honest, he hoped it stayed that way.

"DA ZOG DO YOO FINK YER GOIN? HUH? YOO STILL HAVE TA CHANGE THE BANDAGES!" Bluddflagg yelled in anger. Klaus ignored the greenskin, as he opened the door, letting in the frosty chill. He took a deep breath of air. The air went through his filtration system, and then forced it into his mouth. He shivered in delight, feeling the winter chill go into his lungs.

"Relax Bluddflagg. I'll be back soon enough. Just investigating a potential target." Klaus replied calmly, with a tone of sadism in his voice, as he stepped outside. He always did enjoy watching the greenskin suffer. As he could not kill him (as it would have been very suspicious that Bluddflagg had died of sickness with a splattered brain and shattered skull, along with a ruined face) he could enjoy watching the greenskin suffer, for all of the quips and insults that Bluddflagg had thrown at him for months.

"YOO BETTER! I AIN'T WAITIN FOR A WHOLE, ZOGGIN, WEEK, BEFORE DA TWIG KUMS BACK!" Bluddflagg roared, as Klaus firmly shut the door behind him. His boots trudged through the snow, as he walked outside of the cabin, and took a few looks around. The serene, white landscape was wrapped in a shroud of grey and smoggy skies. The wind howled and snarled at him, frostbite biting and nipping the corners of his uniform, and the very few parts where any skin showed up. Then he heard the sound of wood creaking. To the right. Klaus turned to the right, and began to cautiously trudge through the snow. His boots crunched and stomped at the snow beneath his feet, crumpling it into the soft ground. He pulled back the firing pin on his bolter, sensing trouble. He leaned against the edge of the cabin, as he took a deep breath.

"HALT!" Klaus ordered, as he leaped out from behind the cabin, rolling through the snow. In an instant, the gilded bolter was raised up, his fingers on the trigger, ready to blast this degenerate scum. Klaus lowered his bolter in confusion shortly after, as he began to slowly walk along the side of the cabin.

There was nothing there. Klaus looked around, looking for footsteps. Perhaps the assailant fled in the snow? But their was none. And besides, it would be rather difficult to run away in such temperatures, along with the near foot of snow that was slowly but steadily piling up. But something did catch his eye. A small light came from within the snow itself, several feet away from the cabin itself. Klaus slowly came forward. He stopped, and looked at it intently.

It appeared to be a bright blue gemstone. It let out a bright and light color of blue, one that looked like the blue skies many planets had. He reached down and grabbed it, looking it over. His thick leather gloves crinkled as they scooped up the gemstone. He brushed off the layer of snow that had encased it, revealing its beauty. Klaus held it up to his face, looking over the jewel like a prospector. Perhaps this was the object making the noise?

"Interesting." A voice said, that was not his own. Klaus would have turned immediately and fired, but he knew that voice. It was a voice that was light, yet heavy and dark at the same time. It fluctuated in tone, from a booming bellow to a whisper that could barely be heard. Who else, but your friendly neighborhood Damned Legionnaire, Legion?

Klaus turned around slowly. The midnight black armored giant stood right behind him, looking him over with its blood red eye lenses. Legion had the tendency to show up out of nowhere. Quite literally, as he only showed himself after a quick bath of warp fire, and sometimes, the sounds of church bells. Legion stood at eight feet tall, his black mark four power armor containing… whatever was under it. All around Legion's power armor, small torrents of red warp fire danced and leaped around his bone white pauldrons. Bones and skulls were embedded all along the Legionnaire's armor, ethereal flame of red and orange and yellow running across them. Legion tilted his head slightly to the right, as to level his vision with the gemstone.

"Do you mind if I examine it?" Legion asked, though to be honest, it sounded far more like a demand. Klaus decided it was in his best interests not to disobey the Damned Legionnaire, and handed it over. He dropped the gemstone into Legion's open and outstretched gauntlet, now looking tiny and miniscule compared to the giant's size. Legion rolled the gemstone to his ceramite tipped fingers, and looked it over.

"Interesting. This gemstone seems to be exuding warp energy at an astonishing level." Legion noted. Klaus scratched the back of his head. It began to itch, as usual. He considered studding his gloves just to help soothe that damn itch, as it always felt like bugs biting and nibbling at his brain and skull.

"Let me see." Klaus asked. Legion glanced down at him, and stared at him for a few moments, before he glanced back at the gemstone. He then put it in the grenadiers hands. Klaus looked it over, and shook it slightly, as if it would do anything. As he shook it, a blinding light shot right into his eyes, and he winced in pain. Even his tinted lense photoreceptors could not handle such a light, and he squeezed them shut in pain and discomfort. His hands went up to protect his eyes, and as he did, he heard that insidious gemstone crack and shatter. Good. After Klaus was done rubbing at his lenses (as if it would do anything) he blinked several times. However, he did not even have time to register what had happened, before a hand snatched his throat. He gasped in pain and exasperation, as he clawed futilely at the black gauntlet that encased his throat. He noticed that he was slowly lift up from the ground as well.

"WHAT HAVE YOU DONE?!" Legion demanded, bringing his blood red eye lenses right to Klaus's own. Klaus gasped for air, as Legion applied enough pressure to hold him in the air, but not enough to strangle him.

"I don't know! I just shook it!" Klaus spat. Legion growled, and dropped Klaus. Klaus fell to the ground with an oomph, and sat there, taking greedy breaths of air. He cracked his neck, feeling a bone pop. He quickly rolled his neck, getting out all of the aches that still lingered within his system. That hurt.

"Well then. Take a good look at what you have done." Legion growled. Klaus sighed, as he slowly rose up.

"You are overreacting, I mean, how bad could it possibly be?" Klaus said, reassuringly, before he paused. Oh. This. This was bad. Bad, bad bad.

The scenery was completely, in every way possible, different. Long gone were the completely white plains of Northrend, but now a woody forest, that seemed to be in prime spring time. It also seemed to be nighttime, as the moonlight cascaded down into the small clearing. He looked up and noticed something odd. The moon was shattered. While one part of it was somewhat decent looking, the other half was in multiple fragments. Klaus shrugged mentally. Strange.

Gone was the wooden cabin, but now a series of boulders. Klaus turned around, scanning the environment. Everything was different, everything. There were several possibilities. Judging by Legion's uncharacteristic anger and panic, he could assume a few things. One, he was no longer on Azeroth, and possibly two. He wasn't in the same DIMENSION. And if that was the case…

"Legion. Please tell me we are still on Azeroth." Klaus asked, glancing back at Legion's direction. But of course, he wasn't there. Of frakking course. Klaus growled in anger, grasping his bolter so hard he heard his knuckles crack.

"Damn Legionnaire…" He fumed, quickly boiling in anger, kicking a small rock with his prosthetic leg so hard that it cracked into several pieces, each that were flung in a separate direction.

"Well. This feels AWFULLY familiar." He snarled to himself, as he sat down on a small boulder. How badly this reminded himself of his own little tale of being sucked out of battle and being put into the most uncomfortable, weird, and downright insane adventure. And that wasn't even finished. But it appeared that he was in ANOTHER ONE. When he found out the force that was responsible by it, he would beat them to a bloody pulp. Then, he would tie them to a stake, put said stake into the ground, and throw birdseed all around their mutilated body, and let crows and vultures pick at it, and leave the corpse for the flies. In short, they were going to die a slow. SLOW. Death.

Klaus took a deep breath, and sighed, calming himself.

"Come now. What son of Krieg would not be able to control himself in such a situation?" He told himself, as he stood up, and looked around. There did not seem to be any paths or trails of any kind, or anything that would suggest civilization to begin with. So it appeared that so far, he was all alone on this rock. When he thought about it, that actually wouldn't be that bad. He really wanted some alone time. Just him, his weapons, and nothing else.

But then he remembered Lofn. And then he realized just how badly he needed to get off this rock. Lofn was one of his xeno/abhuman companions in Azeroth, and by far the most friendliest of them all. However, he had noticed that when she got mad… bad things happened. Very, very bad things happened. And the kind of meltdown that she would have if she thought that he was dead, or at the very least, missing, would be cataclysmic. World Ending.

He got an idea suddenly. Though it would be a waste of ammunition, he decided that it was a necessary sacrifice. He pointed his bolter to the sky, and fired a single shot. The Gilded Bolter let out a ear cracking boom. Cordite and smoke filled the air, as a shell the size of his thumb was discarded out of the gun, and fell to the ground, making a sharp ping as it dug itself into the soft dirt. The bolt round traveled into the air for a few moments, before it exploded mid air. Klaus waited patiently, as bits of metal and other shrapnel fell from the sky like lethal rain. The metal pinged off of the black iron that encased his shoulders, others lodging themselves into the dirt. Finally, when the last bit of metal fell, he nodded to himself. He patted his sheathe, feeling his Power Sword still firmly tied to his belt. He certainly did not want to lose that.

"If anyone heard that, then they know where to look." He mumbled to himself, as he closed his eyes, stuck out his finger, and started to spin on his heel. Finally, when he was done, he opened his eyes. North. Klaus shrugged mentally, as he let out a whistle, and began to stroll through the woods. Business as usual.

But then he heard something. Movement. Klaus stopped walking, and stood there, quietly and motionless. He listened very closely, limiting his breath to barely a whisper, though his rather 'unique' gasmask made it sound more like a wheeze. Branches snapping. They were breaking at a similar rate too. Right behind him.

Klaus turned around, firing a quick burst of bolter fire. The bolter screamed, as red hot fiery bolt shells were propelled forward, slamming into their target. The darkness lit up in a fiery red flare, and revealed the midnight black beast that roared in pain, as it slammed into a tree, sending dozens of pine needles falling to the ground. Klaus scanned the environment, shuffling with each step of his feet. It appeared that the area was clear. Klaus turned back to the beast, only to realize that it was gone. Even in the darkness, he couldn't see a bloodtrail. It was if the beast did not even bleed.

"What?" He mumbled in confusion, looking for the wounded beast. But it was nowhere to be seen. Several months ago, this would have been the weirdest thing he had seen. But now, this was rather tame. He took a good minute or so to look around some more, before he simply shrugged.

"Alright then. Not even going to question that." He said aloud, as he turned and left, not aware of a separate pair of eyes watching him.

Beacon Academy…

All through the halls of the prestigious academy not a single soul stirred about, the teachers and students were all in their beds, some dreaming of days where they would save the world, others dreading in their sleep about the upcoming test they had not taken the proper amount of time to study for. No matter their dreaming they were all fast and steadily asleep.

Except for a certain Headmaster and his Vice Headmistress as they had both shot out of their bed as an ungodly loud alarm sounded in their room.

"Dust damnit!" Professor Goodwitch growled pulling the bed sheet down to the floor, "Ozpin, what is that?!"

"It's the alarm for Emerald Forest, a massive energy spike must've occurred." The gray haired man said with a sigh as he tried to straighten his back after falling with so little grace.

"That means there's more of them, again?" Goodwitch groan as she wrapped the bed sheet around herself like a robe.

"Of course there is," Ozpin whispered rubbing his eyes, he pulled his scroll off of his dresser's counter switching to the monitors, "Oh you've got to be kidding me."

"What?"

The Headmaster nodded his head, "Hansel has a new friend."

Glynda saw the image on her scroll and bowed her head with a sigh, "Of course he does. Great, just fantastic."

/

Emerald Forest

/

As morning came, Klaus collapsed onto the ground, wheezing. His bolter skidded to the ground, and his power sword nearly fell out of his sheathe. He had walked for all night, and he hadn't slept in nearly two days. However, that wasn't what was bothering him. What was really bothering him, was food. He slowly pulled himself up, and sat down again, unbuckling his sack from his back, and putting it in front of him. He slowly started to dig through it, desperately looking for something to chew on. Although he necessarily wasn't starving, he knew that to keep up his constant search of civilization, he needed energy.

For the next few minutes, he would dig through his sack, throwing out the following

Several moldy apples

A score of bolter clips

His shovel

A blanket

The Imperial Guardsmen Primer

His personal journal

A wooden carving of the aquila

And a dozen potions (which was really in the side pockets)

"Emperor dammit." He growled, throwing the moldy apples as far as he could. He pulled himself up, taking a deep breath. He snatched his bolter, and started to look around. It was hunting time. He started to put most of the items back into his sack.

However, as he heard the sound of a stream rippling nearby, he decided it was worth investigating. He started to walk towards the stream, still keeping an eye open. He couldn't shake the feeling that he was being watched by… well, something. Caution was always advised in an unknown environment, and judging by the local fauna, he should always keep an eye open.

Finally, he reached the stream. It was a rather long stream too, though it was a couple of feet deep. Klaus sat down, and unbuckled his canteen from his belt, and unscrewed the cap. It popped like a cork, and landed right in his palm. He slowly took off his gasmask, and rubbed his eyes with one hand.

"Still got it." He mumbled, as he shoved the canteen into the stream, filling it to the peak with water. He began to down it, and it was only when he was finished with it was when he noticed that he had a guest. It was a deer, on the opposite side of the stream, roughly twenty feet away. And it was peeing into the stream. Klaus took a moment to register this, as he quickly spat out whatever water he still had in his mouth. He immediately took his bolter, and fired a shot at the deer. Its head exploded like a melon, sending gore and chips of white bone flying. The body collapsed partially into the stream, sending great gouts of blood into the crystal clear water, turning it into a fine pink and red color. Klaus sighed, as he began to wade into the stream, keeping his arms above the water, and rather dry. He would need them.

"I guess I owe you friend." Klaus said, smirking at his own joke, as he hoisted the deer carcass over his back, and onto his shoulder. Blood poured down the ruined and mutilated head, covering his face with blood. He licked his lips of the irony liquid, as he slowly carried the body of the deer to the other side of the stream. It must have been young, judging by its weight. However, he necessarily didn't care for something like age. As long as it was edible. Finally, he threw the body of the deer over the bank of the stream. He slowly pulled himself out of the waters, shaking off as much as he could. Of course, he couldn't get rid of all of it, but he would at least try. Finally done with that, he began to start gathering rocks to make a fireplace. Though if he was ever seen again he would have been considered a savage, he wasn't going to play the part and eat it raw. He also would have to skin it, and then select the pieces of it he would want. The flank, most likely.

However, said cooking process would have to wait, as he heard movement within the woods. Klaus raised his bolter in the direction of the noise, shuffling to the left in order to get to cover.

"Yoo smell dat?" A voice said in the woods. Klaus furrowed his eyebrows. Greenskins. He quickly shoved his gasmask onto his face and buckled it.

"Yeah. Smells like Veel." Another voice said, as they entered the clearing.

It was indeed greenskins. Seven of them. However, due to their notorious tunnel vision, they did not yet spot him. They were sweaty and hunched creatures, each standing roughly at five and a half feet. They each wore disgusting and sweaty T-shirts, tank tops, whatever they could wear to cover their bodies. Similarly, they all wore varying degrees of sweatpants, to even jeans. However what got Klaus interested was that few of them were even armed. Only two of the seven actually had weapons visible, both being Shootas. They would be his targets. He slowly moved around the rock, staying crouched. He would spring an ambush, with legendary cunning. The orks circled around the deer carcass and the small pile of rocks.

"Lookatdat boss! Freebie!" One of the orks hooted, putting their shoota to the side in order to touch it.

"Da hell doo ya lads fink dat dis deer fing is ere?" One boy asked.

"Probably some plot point that everyun is gunna furget er overlook, simply cuz un of da Authors wanted an action scene, so he could lure us boyz into a foight. Even doe that we are Blood Axes, and are sumwut smart when it comes to dis kind of shtuff, since ya know... We are da most cunnin orks 'round." Another answered. All of the orks glanced at the specific ork for a few moments, and then slapped him all at once, getting a high pitched squeal for their efforts.

"Stupid madboy. We ain't in a trap!" The leader growled. Oh, how wrong he was.

Klaus fired a single shot. The bolt shell was ejected from the gilded bolter, and collided with the greenskins throat, at the back of the neck. It exploded outward, showering the orks closest with gore. A hole the size of his fist was now at the back of the greenskins neck, and the ork's head lolled backwards, until the neck bent into itself, and the body fell. The orks looked at their dead comrade in dumb shock. Perfect.

Klaus then shot at the remaining greenskin mob. Another three were brought down by his gunfire, until the orks were smart enough to get into cover.

"Zog! Its a humie!" One of the orks hollered, pulling out his shoota, and letting out a burst of gunfire. Klaus ducked down, though he noted that it probably wasn't even necessary. Orks were notorious with their god awful accuracy. Klaus got up, and pointed his bolter at the ork who was stupid enough to be in the open, and pulled the trigger. Click. Klaus glanced at his bolter, and sighed, ducking down as a torrent of golden shells forced him down. He put the bolter aside, and unsheathed his power sword.

"Is da humie dead?" One ork said aloud.

"I dunno. He aint screamin dat loud." Another said. Klaus snickered. Stupid orks.

"Roight, lemme go check on him yeah? He had sum flashy kit!" Another ork shouted. Klaus gripped his power sword one handed, as the sound of footsteps was heard. Finally, Klaus struck.

He leaped out from his cover, and stabbed the ork right in the chest. The ork howled in pain, but it would be even worse for the ork, as he activated the power field. A bright blue field of energy surrounded the sword, and began to sear and burn at the greenskin's insides.

"Zog! Shoot em!" The ork shouted. Klaus began to push the greenskin forward, using him as a meat shield. The sound of gunfire was heard yet again, as bullets continued to smash into the greenskins back. Finally, Klaus got close enough, and pushed the greenskin off of his blade, and smashed his boot into his chest. The carcass was propelled forward, colliding into the greenskin with the shoota. The shoota was knocked out of the greenskins hand, and was sent skittering to the ground.

"Die humie!" The other ork hollered, as he pulled out a massive knife, the size of Klaus's arm. The greenskin swung his choppa clumsily, a blow that Klaus easily dodged. Klaus shuffled to the side of the greenskin, slicing his power sword along the side of the orks leg. The ork shouted in pain, as he was sent to the ground, one of his legs now inoperable. Klaus then thrusted his power sword into the back of the greenskins skull. The greenskin let out a gurgling noise, as he was effectively lobotomised. Klaus twisted his blade, just to be sure, before he yanked it out, and pushed the greenskin's body out of the way. He turned around to face the last greenskin. He was still struggling underneath the body of his fallen kin, and as Klaus came closer, he saw why. One of the greenskins legs had been twisted. Klaus almost felt bad. Well, not really. Seeing such a disgusting green

"Eat shite humie." The greenskin spat.

"How about you die?" He retorted. Klaus came over, and plunged his sword into the greenskins heart, and twisted the blade. With that, the greenskin was dead.

Klaus glanced back at his breakfast, only to find that the deer body was basically inedible at this point. With nearly three greenskins bodies all over its body, with guts and intestines spewed all over its body. Klaus sighed. No breakfast today.

"Damn Greenskins, always ruining everything." He mumbled to himself, as he turned off the power field on his sword, and put it back in his sheathe. He began the laborious task of dragging each greenskin body into the fire pit, before he lit the wood and firestarter aflame with some flint and a empty bolt shell, and patiently waited for each body to burn into cinders. Business as usual.

Nearly three hours later, as he rose up from his little nap next to the pyre of burning corpses, Klaus decided it was ample time to take a pee break. As he quickly ran over to a nearby tree to take a leak. He heard footsteps. Emperor damnit, more greenskins it seemed. Klaus quickly zipped up, and told his bladder to keep it in for now, as he shoved in a new magazine of ammunition into his bolter, and pulled the firing pin. He peeked out from behind the tree, when his jaw dropped. Was that… a Grenadier? The Grenadier brought a Hellgun to bare, but lowered his sights upon getting a better look at Klaus, "Hallo. Ave Imperator Kameraden."

/

Beacon landing pads…

/

The Headmaster and Vice Headmistress stood patiently as the Bullhead that carried Hansel and the new arrival descended, Ozpin prepared himself mentally as the door opened and two Kriegsmen walked out.

Wow, this one sure looked different.

His armor looked somewhat more battle worn, less refined, almost like he had been through the wringer and had managed to rebuild it for the most part if not improve on certain aesthetic qualities. This soldier looked more like a medieval version of a Krieg soldier; his sword looked like it belonged to someone of a higher birth status, almost like it belonged to a Lord of some sort. How this boy got the sword must've been a story of its own. The gold and black gun also must have been a good story, though he didn't get to see to much before it was put away.

Hansel stopped and saluted the Headmaster crisply, "Headmaster I have brought my fellow Guardsman as you asked."

"Thank you Hansel, now, who might you be?" The Grenadier cracked his neck with a little roll of his head, and then his knuckles. Finally, he spoke.

"Grenadier 652733-172948 'Klaus' of the 5th Death Korps of Krieg Siege Regiment. And who may you be?" Klaus said slowly, almost as if he was talking to a child.

Ozpin frowned for a moment, "I am Headmaster Ozpin of Beacon Academy, and I am asking you just this once to address me with some respect. I am your host after all."

Klaus suddenly looked to the right of Ozpin, and shivered in unhidden hatred. One that made Ozpin glance behind himself.

"I apologise. It's… been awhile since I have seen a fellow citizen, let alone spoken to one. I must smell like the scum underneath my boots. And speaking of scum… Vostroyans…" Klaus growled. Each letter in the word 'Vostroyan' was spat and laced with poison, almost as if he was proud of his sudden hatred of the word.

Not more than thirty feet away Nicholas and the other Imperials were walking up one of the ramps leading to the Bullheads.

"I'll be damned," Julius, the heir to the Armageddon governorship said, "Another Korpsmen, praise the Golden Throne."

Klaus relaxed himself somewhat at the sight of Julius. That seemed good.

"An Armageddon Steel Legionnaire. A privilege." Klaus said, as he offered his hand, one that Julius took.

"Name's Julius Romano, suppose you met my best bud Hans eh?" Julius chuckled.

Klaus glanced at Julius, and then at Hansel. Then Julius, then Hansel.

"Yes. Your… 'best bud'. I have met him, though somewhat… informally." Klaus mumbled, glancing back at Nicolas, who was still walking up the stairs.

"Throne damnit, Ed, my leg is malfunctioning." The Vostroyan said to a Tech Priest coming up the steps. Ozpin glanced back at Klaus, and could actually hear something underneath his breath. Cursing and excessive swearing. He had quite the potty mouth.

"Tsartrov, roll up your pant leg." The red robed priest commanded.

The Vostroyan rolled up his red pants leg to expose his prosthetic leg, three mechadendrites came from underneath Edison's robe, they started to zap and screw in some bolts that seemed slightly unhinged.

"Your leg needs an upgrade Tsartrov." The Techpriest noted.

"Oh I'll give it an upgrade. When I cut it to pieces." Klaus grumbled, his hand firmly grasped on the handle of his sword. Hansel glanced at Klaus.

"Control yourself." Hansel ordered. Klaus obeyed. Somewhat, "I don't like the Vostroyan either, but friendly fire is not an option here." Klaus then released his grasp of his sword, though keeping it centimeters close to the handle. However, when he saw Saladin, his hand instantly snatched the handle of his sword again.

"Hey," Julius said pulling out two red bars, "I got you both some schokolade." In a flash the Kriegsmen took their respective bars. Klaus however, seemed very hesitant to dig in, unlike Hansel, as his bar disappeared within seconds.

"I shall… keep this for now." Klaus said awkwardly, as he slowly slid it into his bag. The sound of glass clinking against each other was heard as the bar fell into his sack, and he froze. Suspicious glares all around were handed out.

"What was that?" The Tech Priest asked. Klaus scratched the back of his head furiously.

"Only a good luck charm. Now come. We have much to speak about." Klaus said, as he grabbed Hansel by the shoulder, and started to lead him down the stairs.

"What is it that you need to discuss so urgently? Stop pulling me." Hansel said slapping Klaus's hand off his shoulder. Klaus gave him a quick look, before he sighed.

"Nothing. I merely wish to exchange information, of how I got into such a… a strange place. And besides, no Son of Krieg deserves to be near that… rabble." Klaus hissed, pointing out to the Vostroyan, who was still staring at him.

"I admit, I do not like the Vostroyan very much or the Tallarn man but I can attest to their skill as warriors. Julius however is an honorary Korpsman, treat him as you would your fellow brothers. What specific information do you require?" Hansel asked. Klaus shifted to the side slightly, making sure he was out of view of the Imperials.

"Anything. Anything really, just tell me something. And preferably, alone." Klaus blurted out. Hansel raised an eyebrow under his mask. This was VERY. Suspicious.

Hansel nodded to Klaus's request and began with the bare basic information, "This world is called Remnant, this is a school that is designed to train these warriors called Huntsmen to fight the creatures of Grimm, said creatures are attracted to negative emotions, fear specifically, they are however repelled by me. They are pathetic beings. These Huntsmen have this ability to weaponize their souls, it's called Aura, I've studied it immensely, it is nothing close to what a Psyker can use, they in fact knew nothing of the imperium before I came here." Hansel stated. Klaus absorbed that information for a few moments, before he asked another question.

"If that is so, then why the hell are there greenskins here?" He demanded. Hansel paused.

"Come again?" He asked. Klaus sighed, snatching Hansel by the sides of the head, and bringing him closer.

"There are Greenskins here, I dispatched a few before you found me." Klaus whispered.

Hansel stood silently as his hands started rolling into fists, "First that cowardly Tau xeno, now Greenskins? Frakk. We will need to inform the Headmaster so the forest could be searched."

"Are you insane? Let him know, and the whole world will start asking too many questions. No. You keep this a secret, between you, and me." Klaus hissed.

"Questions? I told him about our alien foes, I've even told them the bare basics of the Great Enemy, enough to where they know about them but I doubt they believe me." Hansel stated. Klaus snorted.

"Good. If they don't believe you, they won't believe… IT. But you think word of mouth is enough to make them warriors? To fight Greenskins, let alone a WAAAGH!, if the situation goes bad?" Klaus growled.

Hansel pulled his Scroll from the inside of his coat and showed a video of a certain girl in black and red dragging a Nevermore up and cliff with her scythe, "I believe they can handle a few Greenskins." He stated. He then slapped the hands off of his head, and pointed right at the girl.

"This is my Rosenrot. Mine, are we clear?" Hansel growled. Klaus glanced at the scroll for a few moments, before chuckling.

"Hm. A Scythe and a Sniper Rifle. I thought such weapon was for farming." He mumbled, before he sighed.

"Rosenrot? Rose so Red? I hope that's a nickname, because she looks nothing like a rose. Both in color and… other qualities." He added onHansel stiffened at the implied insult, even though it took a few moments for him to register it. Klaus then shook his head, the painted red fire emerging from his yellow lenses moving with the motion, as if it was really fire.

"Fine. Let me see these so called 'Warriors'."

"They are not here. They have left for Vale, but they shall be back soon." Hansel reported. Klaus sighed.

"I wish to know, how badly doomed this planet is before I leave." He stated, before he paused. It seemed that he didn't mean to say that part.

"Leave? What do you mean, leave?" Hansel asked. Klaus sighed, taking a few steps away from Hansel, as he left a couple of curious students get past them, to whatever destination they were heading to.

"I am not staying at this academy. I shall leave soon." He said, repeating himself.

"If that is decision then fine, but where exactly will you go? And besides, it's not like this planet has space craft, which it does not. Besides, this school offers us sanctuary and food, we are even reaching out to other schools and nations to see if they have any other Guardsmen." Hansel explained. Klaus chuckled, and took a few steps back, and turned around.

"You wouldn't understand. And I don't expect you to." Klaus merely said. He then reached into his pocket, and took out a golden circular… thing, and looked at it for a few moments, before shoving it back into his pocket.

"Fine, at least stay for a night, I can vouch that their food is to die for." Hansel suggested. Klaus shrugged.

"I prefer to hunt it for myself, but… I guess I can have a quick… snack." He mumbled.

"Good, lunch was actually going to start in thirty minutes, just sit next to me, the Vostroyan and Tallarn sit on the other side further down usually with Edison." Hansel said. Klaus nodded, as he began to walk away, before Hansel stopped him.

Hansel nearly face palmed, "I almost forgot, they begrudgingly have abhumans called Faunus here, they have tails or ears. Filthy mutants. I wished we didn't have to tolerate their existence." Hansel muttered. Klaus waved his hand in an 'eh' gesture.

"Mutants are far different from Abhumans, in my opinion. I can tolerate Abhumans. You just worry about yourself." Klaus mumbled. Hansel regarded him with a tilted head, he must have heard that wrong, "I'd prefer Ogryns. They are at least sanctioned." He stated.

"Whats a sanction worth? A few pages, and a couple of purity seals?" Klaus

asked. He didn't let Hansel finish. "As long as these… 'Faunus' keep a distance, I shall behave."

Hansel nearly gritted his teeth. This one was… off... "That is an odd thing for me to hear from a fellow Korpsman. If you must know there is a group called the White Fang, they are anti-human Faunus that wish our race's demise."

"Tails and Ears... cannot stand to Steel and Faith. Now come. Let us dine." Klaus shouted, as he began to walk in a random direction. Hansel face palmed himself, shaking his head.

"Wrong way." Hansel then pointed out. Klaus turned on his heel.

"I knew that!"

/

On an ancient derelict of a space ship that floated throughout space, there was barely any sound that echoed throughout the ancient and heavily damaged Imperial Battlecruiser. However, there was one sound. The sounds of hammers being smashed, and the sounds of drills being whirred.

Inside the massive cargo bay, an ork mek worked furiously on his newest creation. His temporary home was in uncharted space, and it was almost like that he was alone. But he knew that he was being watched. He looked out of one of the many viewing ports that he had carved out into the hull, and could see the faint shimmers and illusions of Eldar Cruisers and Ships. They had this place locked down harder than a Bad Moon Teef Jar, and he knew that if he even tried to get off of this ship, he was going to get blasted.

Unkle sighed, adjusted his commiork hat and uniform, as he went back to his work, and continued to fuse the plates shut.

"Nibbla, be a bud, and pass me sum screws." Unkle shouted, as he shoved in a new plasma core into his welda, and slipped on his goggles, and continued to fuse the gaping hole shut. Suddenly, a massive toolbox was sent his way, smacking him right in the head. Unkle's head smashed into the metal bulkhead, and he let out squeal of pain. He shook his head slightly, rubbing the side of his skull, which a bright red bump had appeared.

"Fanks Nibbla." He grumbled, as he took out several screws from his completely ruined toolbox, and shoved it into his mouth for spare keeping. Nibbla let out a growl, as it began to prance around. Each step of the Hive Tyrants massive hooves made the floor vibrate, making it infuriatingly difficult to keep the welder steady.

"Nibbla! Stop movin damn ya! I'm tryin to weld dis shite!" Unkle snarled, glancing at his pet. Nibbla gave him a hungry look, his yellowish greenish eyes peered into Unkle's one remaining eye, and then proceeded to barf bio acid all over the floor. Unkle let out a groan of disgust, as he put the welder away, and took off his mask, wiping a crease of sweat from his brow.

"Hungry ain't ya?" He asked, though the bubbling hole in the floor kind of confirmed this answer. He started to hike up the massive mountain of scrap and materials that he had asked for, in order to get his lunchbox. After ten minutes of climbing, he had gotten to the junk mountain, and snatched his lunchbox from it. He then slid down the mountain of junk. As he reached the bottom, he stumbled, and fell over, spilling his lunch all over the ground. Nibbla immediately came over, and started to spew acid all over his lunch. Unkle groaned in anger.

"Nibbla! Dats my lunch!" He screeched. Nibbla continued to ignore him, though he was not above giving him a hiss as Unkle tried to reach for what remained of his sandwich.

"Foine! Be loike dat, but no squig jerky for yoo!" He shouted. Nibbla ignored him. Then, Unkle heard a knock on one of the doors. He sighed.

"Great. Wot do dose space elves want dis time…" He growled, as he started to walk over to the door. Finally, he opened it, by prying the malfunctioning doors open with his bare hands. He looked up to who it was, before a black fist snatched his throat. He gasped in surprise, as he struggled to breath.

"Unkle. It's been awhile, hasn't it?" Legion asked, as he took several steps into the room. Nibbla immediately snapped his attention to Legion, and let out a long and steady hiss. Legion started to walk forward, and pulled out a chair from a pile of garbage, and put Unkle on it. Unkle gasped, breathing in as much air as orkly possible, before he grinned slightly.

"Ah Legion! Me old pal. Me, cour de cour. How's da warp eh?" Unkle asked, trying to small talk the warp entity. That wasn't working.

"I have no time for your 'charisma' Unkle. I need you to help me out." Legion stated. Unkle rubbed his neck slowly with one of his hands. Damn, that hurt. Badly.

"And wot is dat? I suppose yoo didn't kum all da way here for me, incredible cookin." Unkle growled. Legion didn't reply at first.

"No. I need you to retrieve someone from a different dimension." Legion replied. Unkle's eye went wide in surprise, while his cybernetic eye brightened in contrast. He immediately stood up, and turned his back to Legion.

"Nope! I'm done with dis dimension jumpin... mumbo jumbo! Da Eldar are already blackmailin me to make der frikkin Dimension Tellyporta! I ain't doing anything fer ya!" Unkle snapped.

"Really? Not even for a… Necron Artifact?" Legion asked teasingly. Unkle turned around immediately, to see a Tesseract Labyrinth within Legions fiery gauntlet. His brain began to salivate at the thought of using Necron tech in his machines, as he slowly reached out for it, but then stopped himself.

"Nope! Not even for a Cron cube!" He snorted.

"How about… two Necron Artifacts?" Unkle paused. It took all of his willpower to resist the first offer, so how could he possibly refuse the second one?

"Ergh. Foine. Who do ya need removed?"


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys, Uncle WAAAGH! here!

Here is the second part.

Hope you enjoy!

"So uh, you need sumone taken from un dimension, to da ovva, huh?" Unkle asked, glancing up at Legion, as they walked throughout the winding and decaying hallways of the hulk. Legion was still wondering why the hell he was putting up with the Emperor-damned greenskin...It would be a different matter if he was sanctioned, at least then he would know the Ork was loyal (to a certain extent) to the Imperium. But sacrifices must be made when the Emperor demands success.

"Yes." Legion stated. The rogue ork mekboy scratched the scar tissue underneath his eye.

"And uh, who be dis?" Unkle asked. Legion sighed, restraining his impulse to slaughter the greenskin for his butchery of low gothic. Legion growled lowly in his throat, as he replied:

"The Grenadier."

Unkle gasped, before a grin that showed far too many teeth appeared on his face: "Aaaaaaaaaaaaah. 'Im! I remba dat Deff Korps boy! I had a devil of a toime trackin 'im down." Towards the end the Ork's grin had disappeared as a contemplative look crossed his face.

"Yes. You did. So tell me. How does the process work?" Legion asked, trying to get the Ork back on track before he got too distracted. Unkle let out an explosive sigh.

"Its a very complicated process ya know Skull boy; so I'll keep it noice and simpul. I got da Masta Tellyporta, roight? And dat makes a deep hole in da Spoiky Boyz realm. Most sphess ships when dey go warp jumpin, dey only make a small hole, and un dat aint dat deep at dat. Da Masta Tellyporta doe, dat makes a really, REALLY deep hole." He said, before chuckling.

"I always bring bloind folds, becuz dere is sum fukked up shite dere, dat you really dun want to see." He said, taking out a cloth blindfold out from his pocket, shaking it. Under his helmet legion grimaced slightly, several of the marine's that forged him had been unfortunate enough to encounter Slaneeshi forces, and could imagine the kind of things Unkle had seen.

"But unce yoo get into da deepest parts of da warp?" A guffaw full of excitement escaped his lips: "DAT'S when ya get to da fun stuff! Each dimension has its own little road, roight? And when ya get to dat road, den you go through dere warp, and den, through dere multisphess. But all of da roads lead to un place. Ya know were dat is?" He asked.

Legion shrugged, his patience with the Ork's ramblings wearing thin…But as the Emperor had ordered that the realm Klaus had been in was to be secured, he had to deal with this Ork and his eccentricities, as such his gravelly tone escaped his helmet's filter: "And what is that?" Unkle grinned.

"I callz it da reel place. See, ma feory is dat da reel place is da un, real ooniverse. Dat one is da one dat each o dese dimenshons and ooniverses is a slight veriation of da reel place. And den, as da reel place goes on in toime, ooniverses are created, and destroyed. Created, and destroyed. Created and destroyed." He said.

Legion nodded, as heretical and blasphemous as such a suggestion would be normally, the Emperor had already informed the Legion of the Damned of his own niggling suspicions that something like that existed. As such the most the grizzled marine could do was let out a grumbled. "Fair enough."

Unkle chuckled to himself. "Roight, we're 'ere." As he opened a door; a relatively small door, Legion noted as he ducked. When the greenskin flipped on the light, the marine groaned.

"What is that?" Legion grumbled. The mad ork chuckled, while giving him an elbow:

"Dat? Dat is da ORKMOBEEL!" He shouted.

Legion glanced at the 'orkmobeel' in disgust and horror; and with good reason. The chassis seemed to be a modified Land Raider, Crusader Pattern. However, that's where the similarities ended. The entire tank was painted a camouflage pattern that made the old Salamanders color scheme look good. Written in red on one side of the vehicle was: 'I break for nuthin!' Along with that, many skulls were painted in black and white checker patterns. On the front of the tank was a line of spiked treads. Yet again, another message was written on the front of the treads, this time saying: 'Eat shrak 'umies!' The weapons were now modified plasma cannons, lascannons, and even an assault cannon on the top. It was an eyesore to behold, and the fact that it was a Land Raider to even begin with wanted to make him shed tears.

"This? This is your vehicle? How the hell are we even supposed get off of this space ship on a Land Raider? No, a better question is HOW in the EMPEROR'S NAME you managed to get your grubby hands on ANY pattern of Land Raider!" Legion demanded.

Unkle grinned, as he ran over to the tank.

"Well does bloody magpies didn't seem ta need it anymore, so I looted it from em roight an propa! Now gimme a moment, an I'll show ya sumfin kool." He shouted, as he disappeared within the tank. Legion waited for a good minute, before the tank began to shake and shudder. Out from the sides, wings began to sprout out from the tank. Jet engines also began to stick out from the back of the tank, as well as hover pads from underneath. It began to hover and float over the air, though it was rickety in motion.

"TA DA!" Unkle shouted, as he pushed open the heavily modified cockpit, revealing himself. Legion shook his head. What a travesty to the omnissiah, the Techpriests who had merged with him over his millennia for service wept in despair; and is was certain that the machine spirit inside the venerable war machine ached from this desecration.

Legion snarled, giving the ork a glance of contempt. "If the Adeptus Mechanicus ever found out about what you did…"

Unkle hooted dismissively. "Oh! Gimme a break already! Da Tech Boyz and does Inquisition nuttas zoggin hate me guts already. I mean, I'm da reason one of dere artifact vaults are gone." Unkle shouted.

Legion shook his head, once again warring with millennia of instincts demanding he kill the Ork and be done with him…But his current orders overridden this, and the marine bellowed out to be heard over the revving of the engine: "How long will it take for you to find him?"

Unkle climbed out of the cockpit and jumped down, and did a clumsy, and pathetic roll; rising to his feet, the ork scratched his head and started grumbling:

"Well, he's probably stuck in one of dose, uncharted dimensions. So its gunna take a whoile before I can foind him. "

"And how long would that take?" Legion demanded, his annoyance at dealing with this Ork starting to finally seep into his voice.

Unkle scratched his head, speaking in a contemplative tone as he idly glanced at the 'orkmobeel'.

"Depends. But I fink If I rush it, a week maybe? Er two? I still gotta fuel dis babee, so add a few hours to dat..." Unkle grumbled, before Legion put his hand up.

Legion sighed …Perhaps working with the infamous greenskin mek, would not be as bad as he feared… and then one of the Ork's "customizations" to the land raider snapped off. It was one of the plasma cannons, which fired a massive blue globule of plasma right at the mek. He let out a squeal and ducked, as the plasma ball flew over his head, and smashed into a piece of the hull, turning the rusty metal into molten slag, bright blue globules of hot plasma splattering like raindrops (drop top). The whole machine began to shake and quiver, causing the mek to shout out a quick: "I can fix dat!" as the Damned Legionnaire resisted the urge to facepalm.

/

Lunch Room

/

As Klaus entered the Cafeteria, he began to remember the Bunkers on Krieg. As their were quite a few regiments on Krieg (Around a Thousand) each Regiment had their own underground bunker. However, the original ten regiments had by far the most luxurious. They were grand in space, and ornately decorated, the halls hundreds of feet wide and tall, and the rooms large and many. It could be compared to an ant hill, with thousands of separate passages all throughout the bunkers.

"Klaus." Hansel said, snapping his fingers. Klaus phased back into reality, shaking his head.

"Apologies. Was thinking of something." He stated. Hansel nodded, edging his head to a long line. Many of the 'students' as they were called, were standing in line, talking to one another, minding their own business. However, as they got closer to the line, voices began to quiet down. Klaus could still hear them talking, but it appeared that they didn't necessarily welcome his presence. Good. The less they gave a crap about him, the less questions they would ask.

"I would suggest when you get your room you put your weapons away." Hansel whispered quietly. Klaus raised an eyebrow in surprise.

"Really? Why?" He asked. Hansel sighed, waving to the long tables, each nearly filled to the brim.

"They aren't necessarily used to a open carry policy. Scares them. Y'know?" Hansel grunted. Klaus sighed.

"Very well. Can I at least keep the Power Sword on me?" Klaus asked.

"How did you even get a weapon like that?" Hansel asked. Klaus paused. Telling him that he found it in a tomb, that was revealed by an undead ghost space marine, along with his companions, a Eldar Farseer, a Necron Lord, and a mob of orks, was probably not the best answer. So he decided he had to do something, rather unorthodox of him. Improvise.

"It was a gift from an old friend before he died." Klaus lied. Hansel spared him a glance, his empty black lenses pouring into his own tinted yellow.

"Very well then. What about the Bolter?" Hansel asked. Klaus imitated that Hansel had crossed a line.

"None of your business." Klaus growled, trying to make himself sound angry. He didn't really know if it worked or not, but Hansel didn't bother asking anything else. That was good. The line moved again, and he shuffled slightly to the left.

"So tell me, how did you end up here?" Hansel asked. Klaus spared a glance.

"Pardon?" Klaus retorted. Hansel sighed.

"Each of us had a story of how we ended up here. Nicholas and Eddie were fighting The Dark Eldar. Saladin was fighting Chaos and Necrons… Julius, was fighting Orks, believe it or not. So how about you?" Hansel asked. Klaus gave it a quick moment.

"Rak'gol." He blurted out. Hansel stared at him.

"Rak what?" He asked. Klaus grimaced underneath his mask. Out of all the xeno races he had heard of, Rak'gol. He just had to say them. He sighed. Well, this was going to make things hard.

"Oh. I see, you have never heard of the Rak'gol? They are perhaps the most insidious, heretical, and downright disgusting xenos you ever met!" Klaus grinned.

"Go on." Hansel stated, interest clear in his voice.

"Imagine taking the brutality and piracy of the Dark Eldar, mash it together with the brutal inefficiency of technology with the orks, and finally, the hideousness of Tyranids, and put them into one species. That is the Rak'gol for you." Klaus explained. Of course, he had never actually fought the Rak'gol. It was merely a tale that was told from older Grenadiers to young Guardsmen, to try and test their mental fortitude. Any who got scared, were immediately sent to mental reconditioning.

"And what were you doing with them? Killing them I suppose?" Hansel asked.

"Oh, I wish I could tell you, but these xenos… The Rak'gol, they deserve to remain forever hidden in legend, to only be spoken about in hushed whispers and quiet tones. They say that if you speak their name too heavily, and do not treat them with proper respect, they come for you." Klaus hissed.

"And you expect me to be scared?" Hansel snorted, crossing his arms. Klaus sneered underneath his mask.

"I do not expect. I know." He taunted. Hansel seemed offended.

"Please. I bet they are no less terrifying than Tyranids. Which is nothing." Hansel mumbled.

"If you see one tonight, then perhaps then, you will find out." Klaus chuckled.

"So you are a storyteller huh? You and Julius would do wonders together." Hansel snorted. The line shifted.

"I am not a storyteller myself." Klaus merely said. They were quiet for a few minutes, as they continued to walk down the line. They were getting close now too.

"So where did you get all of this gear? I assume that it is not standard issue." Hansel asked, knocking on Klaus's chest. The metal and carapace armor echoed with the effect. Klaus wiped the golden aquila with his glove quickly. That was a tough question to answer.

"The Fifth Death Korps are rather prestigious. Do not question their wealth." He mumbled.

"Hm. You are from one of the original regiments then, huh?" Hansel asked. Klaus nodded.

"Yes." He mumbled.

"I've to be honest have never seen anyone from the originals. Do you have Deathkommandos there?" Hansel asked with genuine curiosity.

Klaus frowned under his mask, "Deathkommandos?"

"I guess we only exist in the two hundred and sixty third then." Hansel mumbled. Klaus started to draw a line to the only Kommando he knew. Which was not human. And was also an ork, so it was best that he kept that to himself.

"Anyways…" Klaus mumbled, trying to bring up any smalltalk humanly possible, as to avoid any more questions, when the line shifted some more. Now they were at the beginning of the lunch line.

"What do you want?" Hansel asked. Klaus shrugged.

"Anything really. I don't care what." Klaus simply replied. Hansel stared at him for a good three seconds, before he nodded, and turned around. Klaus sighed. He felt the air feel slightly colder. He turned around slightly, to see Legion, standing in the doorway of the cafeteria. The Damned Legionnaire's black armor rippled with warpfire, shimmering and sparkling with the golden sunlight outside, as he slowly took steps forward. Everything that Legion walked through simply passed through him, almost as if he was no longer solid. No one seemed to notice his presence, even when he walked completely through them. However, he noticed Hansel tense up slightly as he was placing a order, and saw that he quickly glanced over his shoulder, as if to see anything. Finally, Legion was standing inches away from Klaus.

"We need to talk. Meet me outside the academy, at midnight. Sharp." Legion growled, before warp fire began to consume his body, and disappeared in a blaze of red and orange embers. Klaus grumbled to himself. Legion always had a tendency to throw a wrench in Klaus's plans, simply by being there. And this wasn't the first time Legion walked into him when he REALLY didn't want it to happen. For some 'All Seeing' ghost, Legion had quite the tendency to walk in while Klaus was going to the bathroom. And this had happened several times.

Klaus shook his head, emptying his mind of his bowel movements, and focused on something far more disgusting. The Vostroyan.

If no one was looking, Klaus would have strangled the Vostroyan already, or decapitated him, and paraded his head around on a spike. Saying that Klaus hated the Vostroyan Firstborn was like saying the God Emperor is the one true god. Klaus didn't hate the Vostroyan Firstborn. He loathed them. Wish they never existed. Wanted to Virus Bomb their planet until nothing was left but a desolate husk, and even then, wipe their records from Imperial History, and make sure that they were nothing but a forgotten memory. That was how much he hated them. As a matter of fact, the Vostroyans were the reason he had his derogatory personal name to begin with.

'Klaus' was actually wordplay of the word, 'Klaws' which after a campaign against the Tyranids, in which he had a broken pair of scything talons lodged firmly in his shoulders. So for the agonizing, four months that he was there on that desolate rock, he was known as 'Klaws'. Hell, even his fellow Sons of Krieg called him 'Klaus' in morse code, when they thought he wasn't paying attention.

Klaus spared the Vostroyan a hateful glance, one that radiated hatred and anger like solar radiation. The Vostroyan was oblivious to this (as everything that doesn't involve alcohol) and was making rather poor jokes to his Tech Priest friend. Poor, as in, it was clear that the Vostroyan hadn't nearly taken in enough oxygen at birth to have the right to say such a travesty of a punchline.

"Klaus." Hansel said firmly. Klaus snapped out of his hateful stance, looking around. Hansel pushed a tray to him. Klaus looked it over, before looking up, as Hansel had already taken his seat.

"That was fast…" Klaus mumbled to himself, as he sighed, and began to walk over. He took a seat, adjusting his scabbard so it didn't poke out, and possibly cut someone's leg. Or cut it off. Either were a possibility, and he so dearly hoped it was one of the Imperials he had seen so far. However, he would be denied of such a pleasure, as they were keeping their distance. The Vostroyan and the Techpriest. He hadn't seen Saladin or Julius since they first met. Perhaps he would try to make the Vostroyans death seem like a suicide? It was certainly possible, and he had a variety of tools at his disposal do to such a thing. Hansel put the tray in front of Klaus, along with a fork and a knife. He shook himself out of his homicidal thoughts, and looked his lunch over with an analytical eye. But then he realised he didn't care, since he was starving. He unfastened his helmet and gasmask, and put it to the side, revealing his face. He scratched his chin, feeling small hairs starting to sprout out of it. He would need to shave. Hansel took off his mask as well. Klaus looked him over for a few moments. He looked normal for a Kriegsman. Nothing out of the ordinary.

"Your eyes seem abnormal. Mutation?" Hansel pointed out. Klaus nodded.

"Slight defect in the cloning process. Nothing serious." He mumbled, adjusting his legs so his real one could be more comfortable, while his boots slid against the floor. They were starting to lose their traction. It would have been stupid if Hansel did not notice his abnormal blue eyes.

"Fair enough. Enjoy the food. The best I had in awhile." Hansel grinned, waiting patiently for Klaus's reaction. Klaus was starting to get wary at this point. Hansel seemed to… comforting… for a Kriegsman. He wouldn't put his guard down, not here, and not now. As he slowly put his lunch into his eagerly awaiting mouth, piece by piece, he was less than enthusiastic. It was painfully mediocre compared to what he had been eating for the past few months, most of it fruit and nuts. He feigned a smirk as he continued to eat slowly. It would have been suspicious if he didn't at least say something good about it.

"It's good." He merely said. He realized that this was going to need a chaser. He reached into his belt, nudging past his concealed weapons, wallet, and other 'accessories' and 'trinkets' he had bought while in his stay at Dalaran, pulling out his canteen. He popped the cork, and waited for it to land perfectly on his tray, making a little clang. He was about to put it to his mouth when he stopped for two reasons. Well, three maybe. One, that he was being watched from nearly everyone around in his general vicinity. Two, was that this was the piss infused river water. And three, was that his weaponry had been exposed, and his Bolter was hanging by a thread. He put his canteen down, nearly spilling it in the process, as he caught the gilded bolter. It had fallen loose off of its strap, and it was accidentally revealed to everyone nearby. He swung over, concealing it on his lap, and scooted into the table.

"Is lunch like this everyday?" Klaus hissed quietly, glancing around. Hansel shook his head.

"Not normally, no. I guess they are simply curious by your uh… looks." Hansel suggested. Klaus shrugged mentally. He was used to being watched by dozens. Not teenagers really. Mostly grumpy old men and or women, or people who felt like they had been cheaten. After all, he was very good at cards.

"Fair enough." Klaus mumbled. They were awkwardly silent for an agonizingly long one minute, before Hansel suddenly stood up. Klaus gave him a curious glance.

"So eager to leave your guest?" He sneered. Hansel shook his head.

"No. I just have someone you would love to meet." He said, as he quickly jogged out. Klaus raised an eyebrow. Odd of him to run out. Sons of Krieg were usually rather hospitable to each other. However, this changed from regiment to regiment.

Klaus finished his lunch, dabbing a napkin on his lips, as he quickly fastened his helmet and gasmask back on.

"Hey Klaus! Why don't you join us?" Nicolas shouted from down the table. Klaus took a moment to process several ways to respond. Each more brutal and violent than the other. However, since he didn't feel like traumatizing a generation of kids, he decided on something simpler.

"Rot in hell, you schnapp drinking cockroach." Klaus snarled, as he stood up, and began to leave. He snatched his canteen too, and dumped it in the nearest trashcan. He screwed the cork back on, and walked past the door. He shoved his canteen back into his belt, and left, his cloak fluttering with the movement. The cloak itself was an afterthought with his 'redesign' with his gnome 'friend'. It still looked nice, though he was worried that one day, it could possibly get caught on something.

"Damn Vostroyans…" He grumbled, as he fastened his bolter to his chest once more. He stormed away in a random direction, not aware of a suspicious glare from a Techpriest. Something was odd about this one, Eddie decided. Further investigation was needed.

/

Unkle sighed in exasperation, as he threw the final empty fuel drum to the floor. It rattled against the floor, slowly rolling away. Fueling the orkmobeel was certainly a chore, finding the military grade fuel the Land Raiders run on was a hassle enough (as the only group with the right grade of fuel were Space Marine chapters); but the fuel was also especially volatile, and one wrong move would have it explode, something he speculated was a result of the manufacturing process so that if the fuel was ever captured it would be much harder to use against the 'ummies.

The mek boy sighed, as he sat down next to the Land Raider, and wiped his forehead of sweat. Thick beads of the translucent fluid dripped onto his fingers, and he flicked them away, making a little splatter of liquid on the ground. A little beep came from a small table nearly twenty feet away. The Recaff was ready. Unkle hauled himself up, stretching his back, and picking his nose, as he went over to the recaff table. He picked up his mug that read 'Tomb Worlds Best Phaeron' and under that, was 'Property of Trazyn the Infinite'.

He chuckled as he poured the scorching black coffee into the mug, and began to sip at it casually; reminiscing over exactly how that mug had gotten into his possession. At first he tried to steal it, as it was the right size for him to enjoy his stolen supply of Talarian recaf; but he nearly ended up in Trazyn's collection for that stunt. His second attempt was to just buy it off the Necron, which also backfired although not as spectacularly. In the end though he traded an interesting hybrid of Necron and Ork Teckiology for the mug. He never did find out what he had made that day when he had one of his "kreativity black'uts."

After a few sips he decided that it was simply too black. He then took a carton of spoiled milk and continued to pour it all over his mug. Most of it missed completely, covering his hand with sour smelling liquid. Some did make it into the mug, turning the completely black liquid into a brownish green color. He took another sip of it, and sighed. He tapped his fingers against the necrodermis mug. Of course his deal with Trazyn didn't mean that the "eccentric" metal boy wouldn't try and get it back to snag another interesting piece of tech…But that was just the dynamic they had, borrowing a term he learned in one of the other dimensions he had visited, that of "frenemies;" they'd happily work together on interesting projects, but they would still steal from each other or just out right interfere with the others plans when it seemed appropriate.

Another contemplative sip told the Ork that the recaff still did not have enough flavor, so he was going to settle into simply sneezing into his cup; when he heard the sound of flames burning against metal behind him. Unkle sighed, turning around, taking another sip of his recaff.

"Skull Marine boy" Unkle grumbled, as he took another sip of coffee. Legion glanced at the Land Raider, disappointment from the tech-marines inside him easily carrying over in his voice. "Are you ready to depart?"

Unkle shrugged before speaking in a firm tone: "I'm alwayz ready."

Legion snorted, and unable to restrain all of his years of instinct and training settled on flicked Unkle's mug, pouring hot recaff all over the ork. Unkle snarled in pain, falling to the ground and writhing. The mug clattered against the floor, the Necrodermis construction ensuring that it remained in one piece.

"Wuz dat reely necessary?!" Unkle screeched, as he rolled around, trying to soothe the second degree burns on his skin.

"No, but it felt good to disprove your point." the space marine retorted with grim amusement. Unkle growled to himself, buttoning his coat to hide his new set of scars.

"Da hell yoo doin here anyways? I foght you were gunna help da kid." the rogue mek demanded, as he slowly pulled himself up.

Legion shook his head, grimacing under his helmet: "Klaus can handle himself. YOU, are the one who needs help."

Unkle stamped his foot in outrage: "You wot!? Imdabestmekboyyoosevagunnasee! I can takecareofmeself, fank yoo very much!" Unkle snapped.

Legion shook his head in what could be translated as a mixture of amusement and mockery: "No cooperation, no Necron artifacts."

The mek growled lowly in anger. Words could not describe how much he wanted those artifacts. With them, he could find a fuel source that wouldn't require pissing off the Adeptus Mechanicus to the point that he was wanted by one of the High Lords of Terra...Not to mention not having to outrun an army of Necrons until their phaeron cooled off was a nice bonus.

Letting out a low rumble of frustration as he crossed his arms: "Ergh, foine; why da hell do I need helpin for? Yoo know dat i've been on da run from yer emprah luvin inqueesishun, roight?"

The marine chuckled with grim humor: "It seems that the inquisition isn't trying to catch you anymore. Your incompetence would deliver you on a silver platter." This remark earned him a furious look of outrage for his troubles. Legion put up his hand, putting an end to Unkle's tirade of insults and outrage before it even began.

"So, in order to make sure you don't lose your head, I am coming with you." Legion mumbled, eye twitching under his helmet as he remembered THAT particular order from the captains of the Legion...Who in turn received it from the Emperor, who had recently also given an order to have them get the Ultramarines Second Company to retrieve something for him.

Unkle's eyebrows rose up in surprise, and then squealed in excitement, clapping his hands and jumping from foot to foot: "ROAD TRIP!"

That shout elicited another sigh from the marine as he covered his face in embarrassment, as Unkle's dance of joy made him want to gouge out his eyes so he would never have to see such a sight again...only stopping himself because he remembered that his eyes would regenerate after a couple of days, and the regeneration process hurt like nothing else.

"Dis is gunna be so much fun! Lemme get da power pool cues I took off dem Angry Gits!" Unkle shouted. Legion sighed, why him?

/

Hansel opened the door to the dorm room, allowing Klaus into it. He walked into the room, looking around. A starch and bland dorm room, with four bunk beds, two on one side, two on the other. There were no decorations whatsoever, the only thing worth noting was a somewhat large window in the back of the room, giving him a view of the countryside. It looked like a prison cell, if he ever saw one.

"This shall be your room. Our's is down the hall. If you need anything, let me know." Hansel stated blandly from behind his gasmask.

"I will keep that in mind." Klaus mumbled. Hansel nodded.

"And you should consider washing yourself. You smell worse than an ork." He added. Klaus didn't really take it to offence. He hadn't bathed himself in nearly five months anyways. He wouldn't be surprised if he had worms in some places too.

"Very well then. You may leave. I have some things to do." Klaus replied. Hansel nodded, as he respectfully left, closing the door behind him. Klaus went up to it, and turned the lock. Best off that he was left alone for now.

He collapsed on one of the beds and sighed, rubbing his eyes. Because he had his gasmask on, this only pressed it against his face, leaving a small imprint. He took off his gasmask and helmet, and ruffled his hair. He paused, and sniffed himself. He recoiled at his own stench. Damn. Hansel wasn't lying. He really did smell like shit. He saw a shower room on the way here. Perhaps he really should wash himself. It was a consideration.

His thoughts involuntarily went back to Legion. He had said to meet him in the forest at midnight. How he was going to get there, undetected, was another issue. He still trusted no one, and it didn't help that he was paranoid of them thinking that he was a heretic. And it didn't help that he really wasn't trying to avert suspicion.

"Control yourself." He grumbled, as he began to slowly take off his greatcoat. It was a long, and tedious process, and it didn't help with all of the extra armor plating he had sewn in. It was also rather noisy, something he really didn't appreciate. Finally, he had taken off his greatcoat, which basically was a suit of armor at this point. He hung it up on a bedpost, and sighed. He hadn't taken that off in a while. Taking Hansel's word of advice, he left his Bolter and Power Sword on the bed, though he kept his pocket knife with him, slipping it into his sleeve for safe keeping. He honestly did look disgusting. He hadn't washed himself in a while, and his body underneath his undergarments of a long shirt and simple pants were streaked with dirt, mud and sweat. To be honest, he didn't know how that even got there.

"Don't question it. Will only make it worse." He grumbled. In his stay on Azeroth, he had learned that if it didn't make any fucking sense, he probably shouldn't ask. Azeroth had green orcs, giant cows, the walking dead, squats, smaller squats, fifty shades of elves, and apparently, dragons. He hadn't seen any dragons, only heard rumors, but to be honest, he wouldn't be surprised if one flew right up to him and said 'Hey'. It was almost as if that dimension took everything he knew about his own, and changed it up in some shape or form. Must have been uncreative and lazy, whoever or whatever did that.

/

Hansel was quietly sketching in his notebook, when he heard a knock at his door. He sighed, putting his pencil away, ignoring his boots, which still laid by the side of Julius's bed. He walked over to the door, and opened it.

"Ah, Klaus. What do you need kamraden?" He asked politely. Klaus twitched slightly, one of his eyes slightly jerking.

"Where is the shower room?" He asked. Hansel sighed. So it appeared that he took his advice,

"Down the hall on the left." He grumbled. Klaus nodded, and left. Hansel closed the door, and continued sketching in his notebook. Then he heard a thunderous crash, like the sound of plates smashing against the floor, and the sound of forks against a chalkboard. He winced in pain, as he rose up, and looked out the door.

"I'm fine!" Klaus shouted. Hansel raised an eyebrow. Certainly didn't sound fine. He was about to walk back, when he heard another loud, rather, and obnoxious noise. This time it sounded like a grenade went off in a chinashop. Hansel gritted his teeth, as he stormed out, heading right to the shower room. His hand went to the doorknob, and barged in.

"What the frakk are you doing?!" Hansel demanded, before he paused. Klaus wasn't even in the shower yet. He was still toying with the knob and lever. His armored greatcoat had been

"How does this vile contraption work?!" Klaus growled. Hansel muttered to himself, as he stormed over into the shower room, shoving him aside.

"Get the hell out of the way!" Hansel growled. Klaus hastily moved out of the way, moving faster than Hansel thought was possible. Unfortunately, this led to a series of accidents and injuries, starting with the horrendous act of a stubbed toe. Hansel slipped on a small puddle of water that had formed on the floor, and rammed his little toe right into the base of the shower.

"FRAKK!" Hansel squealed in anger and pain, as he began to hop around, clutching his only remaining foot. Klaus tried to make room for the hopping korpsman, but the dastardly villain known as the water puddle struck again, as Klaus collapsed inside of the shower, bringing down the curtain with him. The metal pole smacked into the side of his head, making him let out a grunt. Hansel, who was still hopping around, slipped on the shower curtain. Hansel fell right on Klaus's arm. They both spewed curses at each other, as they fumbled around, both trying to stand up. However, the slippery shower curtain was undermining their efforts, as they constantly slipped and slided.

"Get off of me!" Klaus snarled, as he shoved Hansel aside, getting a boot right between his legs in the process. Klaus let out a little squeal. That was a prosthetic.

"Right I'm trying I'm trying!" Hansel grumbled. The two Grenadiers stopped moving, as they processed their next actions. They slowly began to move, trying to make sure they didn't hurt each other more than necessary. It took quite a lot of nonverbal coordination, mostly given from annoyed and rage filled glares.

Klaus made the bold move of going first. His boots placed itself right on the slippery base of the shower. Klaus slowly lifted one foot and put it down on the dry side of the floor.

"Alright, take it slow, take it slow, take it slow…" Klaus mumbled. As he slowly put his second foot down, he raised his first one, and put it as close to the door as possible. He then did a little hop, putting himself clear out the door. Hansel then quickly followed. Klaus noted something… odd. Hansel moved quite fast. Faster than normal. Or possible. They both spared each other a glare, before they noticed the intruder that had watched the entire time.

"Eddy? What are you doing here?" Hansel asked. Edison made a small clicking noise from his martian robes. What he was really doing under there was a mystery. Finally, the Tech Priest spoke.

"Nothing. I was merely searching for a disturbance." Edison said coldly. Klaus raised an eyebrow.

"What do you mean, disturbance?" Klaus asked. Edison was quiet for a moment.

"An unusual amount of warp energy, that appears to be emanating from this section of the academy. This area, in particular." Edison merely stated. Klaus twitched at the sound of that.

"What do you mean by 'warp energy'?" Klaus asked.

"What do you think?" Edison growled.

"No need for hostilities Edison." Hansel replied firmly, reprimanding the tech priest. Edison gave Klaus a glare from underneath his robes, as he shuffled away.

"Very well."

/

As nighttime came, Klaus was sitting in bed. But he was not sleeping. For nearly an hour, all he was doing was staring at the gilded watch in his hand. His eyes traced and followed the watch's arm with every movement. It made a rhythmic, almost hypnotic sound, as it ticked with every second. Tick. Tock. Tick. Tock.

Finally, when the hand struck eleven, Klaus got up, and slung his satchel over his back. He reached into one of the side pockets, as he slowly opened the door. He pulled out a small vial filled with a mysterious grey liquid. Klaus gently sloshed it around, moving it around with his fingers. The liquid splashed and sloshed against its glass prison, trying to find a way out. Klaus quickly took off his gasmask, as he took a deep breath.

"Here's hoping." he mumbled, as he downed the potion in one go. He shuddered, his hands twitching involuntarily. The now empty vial fell out of his hand, and smashed against the floor, making a small pile of now shattered glass. He looked at his hands in both shock and satisfaction, as his hands slowly became transparent. His skin and coat was turning invisible in front of him. Soon, he could quite literally see nothing of himself, and as he glanced at a mirror, he saw that the invisibility potion had worked. That was nice, because that potion cost him quite a bit. Klaus walked out of the door, before stubbing his toe. He had boots on, so the pain was minimised to barely a blip, but he quickly realised a fundamental issue with the potion. Not only could no one see him, he could not see himself. Meaning, that he was going to bump into A LOT of things if he wasn't careful. And it was fundamentally important that he wasn't seen.

His plan was simple. Beacon Academy was somewhat like an island. It was cliffside next to a small lake, which then lead to the Emerald Forest. Where Legion wanted him to be by midnight. So instead of walking, he decided he saved himself some trouble, by using the launch pads. He had somewhat figured out how to use it from his tour of the academy, but he was still iffy on all of that.

Klaus shook these thoughts out of his head, as he began to slowly walk down the halls, heading to the launch pads. He stalked through the halls, trying to keep the sound of his footsteps and the sound of his armor to a minimum. Sure, he couldn't be seen, but he definitely could be heard. After climbing up several flights of stairs, and after exiting the school, he finally reached the launching pads. The pads themselves were outside of the school. Klaus wondered why this school had such little security. You would have thought such a schola that trained 'hunters' would at least have the decency to have some guards around, maybe a turret or two. He approached the landing pad, glancing up into the sky. The view certainly was serene, he had to admit. He stared at the fragments of the moon for a few moments, before he glanced back at the launch pad.

Klaus stepped to the side of one of the launching pads, and began to prod at it with his power sword. The power sword made chinks and scratches into the pad, though Klaus did not want to damage it too seriously, or even turn on his power field. He wasn't too sure if that would blow his cover, but he wouldn't bother.

"Work, vile contraption!" Klaus growled, as he stepped on it to try and get a better view of the inner workings. Suddenly, the launch pad did well, exactly what it was supposed to do. Klaus was shot into the air, flying like a ragdoll. "FRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK!" He screamed, as he flew into the distance, disappearing with a little wink into the sky.

"FRAKKFRAKKFRAKKFRAKKFRAKKFRAKKFRAKK!" He shouted, as he was quickly descending down into the forest. He didn't plan for this. Not by a long shot. He tried to adjust his trajectory to try and save his skin. It worked. Somewhat.

Klaus fell into a bunch of trees, falling on different branches with each meter he fell."GODDAMN! MOTHER! FUCKING! PLOT ARMOUR! WHY! WONT! THIS! KILL! ME! JUST! END! MY! SUFFERINGAUTHORWHYMUSTYOUDOTHISTOME!" Klaus shouted, as he tumbled down into the tree line, before falling right into a river. Water splashed all over him, covering from head to toe in water. His skin slowly appeared before him, as the invisibility potions effects were wearing off. Klaus slowly stood up, pain flaring all over him. He snatched another potion from his belt, this time looking at a bright neon red liquid inside the vial. He popped the cork, and downed it, throwing the vial as far away as possible. The pain that had spread throughout his body like a cancer quickly disappeared, as the massive amounts of bruises and cracked bones that had wracked his system healed all by themselves. He never got used to that. It was like sorcerery of some sorts. He popped his shoulders, rolling them.

"Frakk that hurts." Klaus grumbled. He dragged himself out of the river, shaking himself of as much water as humanly possible. He sat down, and waited patiently. Finally, after a couple of minutes, a pillar of red fire erupted in front of him. Church bells rang softly, as Legion walked through the pillar of flame. It washed all over him, giving his black armor a quick bathe of warpfire.

"Dramatic entrances. You like those, huh?" Klaus asked.

"Now is not the time for games Klaus, so keep your mouth shut." Legion growled, before he cleared his throat, putting his hands behind his back, and began to pace around.

"Your transport is coming. However, the process itself is rather… random, and difficult. I will guarantee you that it will take roughly a week, give or less, before it will arrive." Legion mumbled.

"However, this is not the most important part. The most important part, is that you must stay discreet. The imperials here will suspect, and accuse you of heresy if they ever find out about your uh… past dealings." He added on. Klaus wasn't really shocked by that. He had thought of something similar.

"Keep contact to the imperials to an absolute minimum. If you really wish to seek attention or social interaction, I would suggest the students, particularly, the Faunus." Legion stated.

"Why the abhumans?" Klaus demanded, though he wasn't exactly stunned by it. It was kind of something he had gotten used to, though he hated it.

"Because if you do, you will earn their trust. Not only theirs, but the normal students as well, though the imperials will be rather… suspicious. I suggest you be kind, and allow some unimportant information about yourself loose. The more they know, the less suspicious they will be of you, or your intentions." He suggested. Klaus scratched his chin.

"So… don't talk to the imperials, be rogue and mysterious… I'm not the Necron for emperors sake." Klaus mumbled.

"Regardless, stay secretive. Stay vigilant, stay aware, and don't get yourself killed." Legion grumbled, before he glanced over his shoulder slightly. He suddenly turned, and pointed his Boltgun straight at a random spot in the trees, and pulled the trigger. A bright red firebolt was released from the gun, a single ghostly shell falling out, before it quickly disappeared into the thin air. Then something fell from the trees. Klaus came over to inspect it. It was a camera, from what he could tell, though not much was actually left of it.

"We were being watched. They may or may not know. So I will fix that." Legion hissed, as he began to disappear, warpfire quickly consuming his body from bottom up.

"Wait! Can you give me a ride back to the academy?" Klaus asked.

"Eh. No." Legion grumbled. Klaus sighed, as he got up. Legion was an asshole sometimes.


	3. Chapter 3

Hey guys, Uncle WAAAGH! here.

Its been awhile since I updated this.

So Im updating this.

A bit of an authors note at the end, regarding the lack of uploads.

As morning came, Klaus finally finished climbing up the cliffside. He spat out a bit of seawater, though in reality he just spat inside of his own gasmask. He pulled himself up, his sword clattering onto the ground. He easily could have followed the trail back to the academy, but he instead took the much more dangerous route, simply to avoid detection. So instead of following the trail, he had to jump down the cliff, and rapple his way all the way across to the Academy. Dangerous? Yes. Exhausting? Yes. Was it worth it? No. Probably not.

"Emperor damnit." He huffed. Klaus pushed himself away from the cliff face, glancing upward, and then to the sides. He reached into his greatcoat, pulling out his watch to check the time. It was broken. He growled, crushing the mechanism in his hand.

He tossed it into the ocean below, as he hugged the wall, and began to slowly walk to the sides. His feet shuffled against the tight rock and dirt, as he slowly yet surely went around the academy.

Finally, he stopped, noting that there was now plenty of space. Now, he had to sneak into his room. Judging the lack of activity outside, he assumed that most of the students were either still sleeping or having breakfast or… or whatever these people did.

He glanced upward, looking for a particular window. Fearing such a debacle to happen in advance, he marked his window with crystal dust, a bright purple X was what he was looking for. After twenty seconds of looking, he found it. It was quite a climb from here...

He sighed to himself. He really would prefer not to. So he decided to cheat the system.

He reached into his side pockets, pulling out several potions. He looked at each of the labels, trying to find a certain one. After a few minutes of looking, he found it. He held up the rather round bottle up, sloshing around the orange liquid in its glass prison. He read the label a couple of times, making sure it was the right one. Satisfied, he smirked. He popped the cork, glanced up at the sky, and began to chug the concoction down. He belched violently, dropping the bottle, leaving a small orange stain on his leg. He twitched and groaned to himself, holding himself, as he fell to his knees. A potion of haste, it was.

Finally, he pulled himself up, and moved his hand. It in turn moved with such speed he accidentally smacked himself. Hard.

"Right." He said, his voice turning into a high pitched squeal, as he took a step back, and ran to the wall. He jumped, catching several bricks with his gloves, as he pulled himself up with leaps and bounds, crossing stories of the academy in seconds. Finally, he grabbed the ledge of the window, and shoved it open. It was barely big enough to fit him, as he slowly pulled himself inside. He got stuck halfway through, and spent two minutes trying to fit himself in. Finally, after dozens of shoves, he managed to squeeze himself in, but not before making the window shatter. He fell face first into the floor of his room. His feet carried over him, and planted themselves right on the rug, staining it with mud and dirt. His wallet ripped, spilling dozens of gold and silver coins all over the floor.

"I need to lose weight." Klaus grumbled to himself, as he pulled himself up, and brushed off some dust on his sides, and fixed his belt. He then went to the door, and unlocked it. It was time for him to socialize.

/

Unkle blindly steered the orkmobeel out of a dimensional wormhole, pulling several arrows out of his body. One foot was on the steering wheel, while his hands were busy ripping out arrows and projectiles.

"Roight. Not dat place." Unkle grumbled to himself, as he wormed his fingers inside of his own flesh, yanking out a musket ball. He winced in pain, dropping the lead ball, letting it roll to the ground. This painful procedure was repeated multiple times, starting with the ork groping himself, feeling his own skin for anything that felt out of the ordinary. When he did find something, he violently began to pull, yank, and scratch himself, ripping out whatever projectiles that were embedded into his muscle.

"Not very friendly, those people." Legion said from his side, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Damn Warhamma Fantasee." Unkle grumbled to himself, yanking out an enchanted musket ball, feeling it with his fingers, before he dropped it to the ground. Blood freely poured out of his wounds, but this didn't exactly bother him. Wasn't as bad as the time he got his head chopped off, and then had to get his headless body to sew his head back on. Nothing beat that.

"So how exactly long would this take?" Legion asked. Unkle shrugged, as he continued to pilot the orkmobeel with the heel of his foot.

"Well, it depends really. Each ooniverse 'as its own toimeline. Sum ooniverses move fasta den uvvas. I can be stuck in an ooniverse for a decade, but when I come back, It culd have been just ten seconds, and voice versa." Unkle explained, adjusting his hat, as he blindly continued to steer. He was serious about using blindfolds.

"So when I say one week, I mean one week in our toimeline. Who knows? Klaus culd be stuck in dis ovva ooniverse fer a day er two, or a century. It all really depends." The ork continued, as he blindly began to grope the inside of his tank, trying to find the alcohol compartment. Though Unkle never liked to admit it, he was a raging alcoholic at heart. He could never fill the gaping, unfeeling void in his heart, so he soothed this pain with alcohol. Lots, and lots, of alcohol.

"So what you're saying is that you don't know where to go?" Legion demanded. Unkle shook his head, as he pried open the drawer, and extracted a bottle of Fenris Brew.

"Nah. Judgin by yer description, he's stuck in sum anime fing." He grumbled, as he began to chug the bottle down, inhaling half of it in less then two seconds.

"What?" Legion asked, confused. Unkle sighed, as he stopped drinking. It was now nearly halfway empty.

"Anime. Weebshit. Ya know?" He said, making several puzzling hand gestures. Legion glared at him, as the ork continued to drink.

"I… I don't think I follow…" Legion mumbled. Unkle snorted, as he burped violently, dropping the bottle to the floor, making it break into hundreds of pieces. He casually shoved the larger pieces away with a paw.

"Nevamoind. Point is that I know wot section of da ooniverses ta go to. Now, it's just foinding it." He grumbled, pulling out a map from a drawer, looking at it intensely. Of course, he couldn't actually see anything, so this effort was entirely useless. However, feeling it with his fingers, he could sense the general direction.

"So once you find the branch of universes inside of an already massive cluster of universes inside of a godlike tree of universes, then what?" Legion demanded.

"Dats easy. I had Klaus's biosignature a long toime ago, from me kontract with Eldrad. I just gotta use me handy dandy biosignaturelocateanator ta foind da git." Unkle said nonchalantly, pulling out a strange gun from his belt. The Damned Legionnaire blinked once.

"That… that doesn't make sense." He mumbled. The ork snorted, shoving his tool away into his belt.

"Also, I shuld warn ya. Sometimes dese ooniverses bend the laws of everyfing really. So if you get out of da orkmobeel and have big eyes and a hoigh pitched voice, den don't be surprised. You'll get used to it." Unkle grumbled. Legion raised his eyes in surprise.

"Wait, WHAT?" Legion gasped. Unkle slammed his chest with his hands, hooting.

"Now! Dataway!" He roared, swinging his feet violently to the left, making the entire vehicle careen to the left. This turn was so hard, that both of them were flung out of their seat, and crashed into the front of the vehicle. The ork peeled himself off of the screens, and mashed a rather large, red, shiny, irresistibly polished button. They both screamed, as the orkmobeel launched itself forward at ludicrously fast speeds, disappearing with a blink.

/

Klaus was busy washing out the stains in his greatcoat with a good old bucket and wet rag, when he heard a knock on the door. He was going to go out and socialize with the other Imperials, but he realized that he still had stains all over him, which could have been suspicious. Well, it WOULD have been suspicious. It WAS suspicious, so he got rid of it.

He stood up, chucking the rag back into the bucket.

"Hold on." He said aloud, as he went to his desk, shoving trinkets, potions, and tools that he had acquired underneath a blanket. He fixed his boots, unlocked the door, and opened it.

There stood a middle aged woman, dressed in a long sleeved, white top and a black skirt.

"Greetings." The woman said, smiling lightly. Klaus could see right through her forged smile. She was slightly nervous. Only slightly. He sniffed the air, smelling the perspiration and sweat that was released from her body.

"What is it that you seek?" He asked softly, before he cleared his throat. He was keeping the door open ajar. He would prefer to keep contact to an absolute minimum. The less people knew about him, the better.

"I would just like to talk to one of our new students." She said with a smile. She then paused, glancing at his fingers, which were keeping the door open.

"May I come in?" She asked. Klaus bit his lip, an action that she could not see from underneath his grinning skull gasmask.

"Very well." He grumbled, as he opened the door fully, and pulled up a chair. She walked into his temporary room, glancing around. She then noticed the Gilded Bolter that was hung up on the wall. Klaus sat down on his bed, scratching the back of his head voraciously. This lasted for an uncomfortable thirty seconds. When he stopped, he sighed. This place had decent tech. Perhaps he could get it checked out.

"Apologies. Its an itch." Klaus grumbled. An itch that didn't frakking go away, that is. Klaus clapped his hands together, adjusting his position to a more formal slouch, crossing one leg over the other.

"Now, I will hear what you have to say. I have work to attend to." He grumbled, gesturing to the wet stains on his coat. The woman noted this, and nodded.

"Very well then. I just have a few questions." She said, pulling out a strange electronic device. Klaus raised an eyebrow. It looked similar to a dataslate, in a way. Klaus nodded slightly, twiddling with his thumbs for a moment. She tapped on the device for a few seconds, before she began.

"You are a… Korpsman, correct?" She asked, fixing her hair. Klaus nodded, scratching his head again.

"Grenadier 652733-172948 'Klaus' of the 5th Death Korps of Krieg Siege Regiment." He said, rattling it off like a machine. She paused.

"Klaus?" She asked. He sighed.

"Yes it was an… an unfortunate nickname. If I could ever pick, I would wish for Jäger or Treu, but Klaus is what I was given." He said to himself, a hint of anger in his tone. Damn Vostroyans. She typed on her pad for a few moments.

"So what are the numbers in your name for? What do they mean?" She asked. Klaus scratched the back of his head again.

"Well, the first line of numbers mean something, while the second does not. The first four numbers in the line signals time. Hours, minutes. So with the numbers 6 and 5, I was born on the 6th hour on the fifth minute, and with 27 seconds left to spare. The last two numbers state the day. I was born on the 33rd day on a Kriegen year." He explained. She continued to type into her device.

"And the last row?" She asked. Klaus grunted.

"Well, it's complicated. It doesn't mean much to me, but it's chopped up into vitae womb code, number of defects or genetic variations detected, and probability of death." He grumbled. She paused.

"Probability of death?" She asked. Klaus nodded.

"Kriegen children… don't have a high rate of survival, for several reasons. Vitae womb technology is old and sacred, and as so, it would wear out after centuries of continuous and repeated use. Most die within the cold confines of the womb itself. Others are born so heavily mutated, that they cannot be used for soldiers. These mutants are forced upward to live within the radioactive wastes above the surface, occasionally used for target practice. The ones that live, obviously, are sent to programs to become Guardsmen." He said coldly. He paused, before he continued.

"The last digit in my serial number states the probability of either dying upon birth or shortly after, it was an eight. A eight out of ten. A vast majority of children with that number never live again. So, I got lucky. A chance to serve my people is something worth death." He grumbled. The woman was giving him a horrified look. He kind of expected that to be honest.

"So you might ask, how does the regiment keep up with horrible casualties? Well, the deceased children who die to due to natural causes have their genetic material reprocessed into new code. This new code, along with their matter, are then reprocessed into new embryos, which develop into fetuses. If they are lucky, they are born as Guardsmen. If they die of natural causes again, then they will be reprocessed. If they become mutants, they will be expunged for target practice and operation testing. So, I can proudly say that the Death Korps of Krieg are some of the best recyclers around." He said, smirking slightly at his own joke. Her face had paled completely, almost looking like a corpse. Klaus wasn't done yet.

"I'm joking. We are not barbarians, after all. However, what really happens is that we break down the dead fetuses into biological matter, and then give it to the cooks for rations. Ever had a human sandwich? Its tasty." He grinned, smacking his lips with an audible pop. The woman jolted up and fled in a hurry, smashing the door shut. Klaus could hear in the background the sound of puking. He smiled to himself. Optimism was the key to scaring people, and it seemed that it worked well. He then began to whistle a happy little tune to himself, as he went back to work.

/

Unkle was driving the orkmobeel, when he felt a buzz in his pocket. The ork grumbled, looking up, grabbing his phone from his pocket. He glanced at it. Seeing who the caller was, he grinned to himself, as he put the cellphone to his ragged ear.

"Hola senior. Como estas?" He asked, as he piloted the orkmobeel with his foot. Legion gave him a curious glance, before he blindly looked at the screens in front of him.

"This is not the time Unkle. Listen, I need your services." Malal, the god of anarchy and chaos demanded. Unkle grinned. Malal was a good customer. He always wanted things to screw with his brothers, so naturally, he usually came to him to cause extra dimensional havoc and chaos, or to fetch items of unholy power to further his goals. Of course, Unkle didn't do these things for free.

"Waddya need? Cant ya go to sum uvva business provoida?" He asked, as he looked out the window, and began to punch in coordinates into the console. He was hungry. Time for a snack, he decided to himself.

"No, I can't go to some other business provider, because you killed them all!" Malal hissed. Unkle shrugged to himself. He then glanced at Legion, who was idly tapping his fingers on the armrest, and smirked.

"It woz a genius business tactic ya know. If I wuz da only person in our universe ta foind out how ta do interdimensional travel, why not kill meself in each and every singul ooniverse, ta make sure I'm da only one left?" He said aloud. He paused, and smiled. "Genius, really."

"Listen here you narcissistic, egocentric, spineless jar of relish! Some human from another dimension appeared in our cable show, and I want him out, you hear?" The voice demanded. Unkle snorted to himself, scratching his nose. Malal was really impatient from time to time.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm already on it." Unkle stated. He paused for a few moments.

"Say… I could always use some… payment." Unkle grinned, rubbing his fingers together. Malal sighed from the other side of the phone.

"Don't get greedy. I'll give you the usual payment." The voice growled. Unkle smiled. Just as planned.

"Daemon weapons, chaos artifacts, entombed daemons. Ya know me." He demanded, glancing at his fingernails. The voice sighed, before the god of anarchy growled at him again.

"Alright. Fine. Just get this problem fixed." The voice demanded, before it hung up. Unkle put his phone away, as the orkmobeel plunged through a worlds atmosphere, slowly lowering itself to the ground. Unkle pressed a purple button, labeled 'Sneaky'.

"Are we there yet?" Legion asked. Unkle shrugged, taking off his blindfold, rubbing his one eye.

"Not yet. I'm gonna buy some lunch. Waddya want?" He asked, as he put on his masterful humie disguise, opening a secret compartment from below. He took out the black box, and opened it. A pair of Aviators, and a fake mustache, which he put on upside down.

"Wait, where are we?" Legion asked, as he took off his blindfold, and looked at the screens in front, before he groaned, slamming his head into the console, making a dent in the metal.

They were currently in the driveway of a Mcdonald's. The massive land raider was now disguised as a Mercedes Benz, using a masterful cardboard cut out. A bad one, at that. Unkle rolled up the fake window, and stuck out his head.

"Hello, welcome to Mcdonald's, how can I help you?" A voice said through the intercom.

"I'll take a 12 piece Mcnugget, and the barbaque sauce. Loike, gimme as much as yer legally allowed. Waddya want Legion?"

"I'll take a burger." He grumbled, crossing his arms against his chest. Unkle smirked to himself. Him and Legion always had an awkward relationship. Of course, they both agreed to keep it secret.

"Also, gimme a Big Mac. Pepsi." Unkle said.

"Coke." Legion said, correcting him.

"Sorry, Coke." Unkle stuttered.

"That will be 7.87 at the second window." the voice said. Unkle slapped the exterior of the orkmobeel, as he slowly rolled the orkmobeel forward, easing on the pedal. Virtually the entire cockpit of the original Land Raider was completely scrapped, instead modeling it based on a spaceship rather than a tank. This wasn't important. It was just a detail he thought was important. In reality, it wasn't.

"This ooniverse is noice. Got a dimensional traveler 'ere too. He's a crazy rat, but he's a noice guy." Unkle explained, mostly to himself. He wondered if that crazy blue haired bastard was still running around. Legin sighed, brushing some warpfire off of his shoulders.

"The fate of our universe is on a thread, and you're in a thrice damned driveway, ordering fast food." Legion hissed. The ork snorted.

"Duh." He grumbled, as he fished his wallet out of his pocket, and pulled out a bar of gold. Legion raised an eyebrow in confusion. The orkmobeel rolled forward, and Unkle grabbed his food. Unkle rubed the metal gold bar with his greasy fingers, grumbling to himself. Damn humies were all the same, no matter where they were.

"7.87$" The greasy employee asked. Unkle dropped the bar of gold onto the counter, and powered up the orkmobeel, making it fly into the cosmos. As they entered the stratosphere, he opened his box of Mcnuggets, and started to chow down. He slipped on his blindfold, as he ate a Mcnugget.

"Roight, now where were we?" He asked, as he put his feet up on the console again.

"Getting Klaus." Legion demanded, as he opened his box, and unwrapped his Big Mac. Unkle nodded, as he grabbed a few boxes of sauce.

"Gotcha." He grumbled, ripping open a container of sauce. He started to dip his nugget into the sauce, and then shoved it into his mouth. They were quiet for a few moments. Unkle was shoving his Mcnuggets into his eagerly awaiting maw, while Legion was casually sipping and slurping his Coke.

"Eva watched Red vs Blue?" Unkle asked out of the blue. Legion rubbed his face.

"Listen, I don't understand your jokes or references." He said. Unkle grumbled.

"Foine, foine." He snorted, eating another Mcnugget. He then got up, and slammed the propellant button. The orkmobeel slowed down, before it propelled itself at ludicrous speeds.

"Oh, not this shit again." Legion moaned, as he shoved his burger away for later absorption.

/

Klaus had finished getting the stains out of his greatcoat, and was now ready for breakfast. Taking Hansel's advice, he left his bolter to hang in his room. Better to not have an accident, he supposed. He fixed his uniform, adjusting it for a few moments, before he locked the door, and slammed it shut. He knew how to lockpick, so opening it wouldn't be that much of an issue. A useful trick he had learned. He then snapped his heels together, making a little click. God emperor, did he miss doing that. It was like a hobby to him, a little booster shot to keep him going.

Guessing by the angle of the sun, it was around 0700 hours. So he had a lot of time to spend. Of course, what he did with that time was subjective.

Klaus then realized that he hadn't slept in a few days. In this strange, foreign place, he wasn't planning on doing it either. It would be less than ideal to wake up with a knife or mechadendrite slitting his throat. So that meant one thing. He needed something to keep him up. He needed caffeine.

Klaus glanced around. No caffeine here, it seemed. He then started to walk around aimlessly. His boots stomped on the ground, echoing endlessly in the hallways, as he slowly yet surely explored Beacon Academy. The first thing he noticed, that it was huge. It had thirty stories of rooms and areas, meaning that he had quite a lot of options and routes. He dredged into his pocket, pulling out a map that Hansel gave him right before he went to bed. Looking at it, the first and obvious choice of where to go was to the cafeteria. If that didn't have sweet, sweet recaf, he didn't know what would.

Set on his decision, he turned back a full 180 degrees, before he bumped right into someone. He stumbled back, wiping off a bit of warpfire off of his helmet.

"Legion. What are you doing here?" He asked. The Damned Legionnaire shook his head.

"No, not Legion. I am Paragon." It said. Klaus raised an eyebrow. The Damned Legionnaire glared at Klaus for a moment.

"Thats… thats a joke, right?" He asked. Legion sighed.

"Can't you ever play along?" He grumbled. Klaus shook his head.

"What do you want?" Klaus asked. Legion shrugged.

"Nothing really. I merely split myself into two copies. One to monitor your actions, and the other to make sure U- I mean… my friend… didn't get himself killed coming to rescue you." Legion said. Klaus raised his eyebrow again.

"You can copy yourself?" He asked. Legion nodded.

"A vast amount of times. I prefer not to, simply because it's very copious, and not worth my time." He said. Klaus then went to his next question.

"You have friends?" He asked. Legion's eyes brightened slightly, before he slumped down slightly, while Klaus smiled to himself. Legion slowly clapped his hands. His black armored gauntlets slowly slapped against each other, making quiet metal claps.

"Ha. Ha. Very. Funny." He spat, leaning into Klaus some more, as he still slowly clapped.

"Ha. Ha." He growled, before he leaned back, and disappeared in a flash of red flame. Now, where was he? Klaus then started to follow the map to the cafeteria, not aware of the camera that just recorded the event.

"Coffee, coffee, coffee…" He grumbled to himself, glancing at the map. Alright. Just a few stories down. No problem. So busy he was in absorbing the information in the map that he bumped into someone else. Someone who wasn't Legion.

Standing in front of him was a 5'6" young woman. She was dressed in black and white pajamas, along with a large black bow and ribbon, that covered the top of her raven black hair and head. She looked up, looking at him with amber eyes that seemed strangely… feline. She glanced up at him with nervous eyes, but then she looked slightly confused.

"H… Hansel?" She asked, slightly confused. Klaus gave her a glare, before he groaned. By the emperor where these people so… aggravating all the time?

"No… My name is Klaus. I assume that you have already met Hansel in advance." He replied. She paused, before she rubbed her eyes, and looked back up at him.

"Wait… hold on… theirs… there are two of you?" She asked sleepily. Klaus grunted.

"Yeah, I guess you can say that." He said, as he walked past her. He then paused though. She had something he needed.

"Where do I find coffee? I haven't slept in days." He asked slowly. The woman sighed, waving her hands.

"Okay, wait. Let's, take this a few steps back. My name is Blake Belladona. And your name is…"

"Klaus. Grenadier 652733-172948 'Klaus' of the 5th Death Korps of Krieg Siege Regiment." Klaus responded.

"Alright. Right. Now, when did you get here?" She asked.

"Yesterday. Lunchish." He reported, scratching the back of his head for nearly twenty seconds straight.

"Did you leave your room at all?" She asked. Klaus furrowed his eyebrows. That was an odd question to ask him, no doubt. However, he decided he would answer it.

"Only once. To take a shower. It… it did not work out as well as I hoped." He chuckled. She gave him a curious look.

"Well, if you allow me to get dressed, I can take you there." Blake said. Klaus nodded.

"Very well. Take your time, I'll be waiting." He replied. She nodded, and quickly retreated. Now that Klaus thought about it, where did she come from to begin with?

"Who's that?" Legion asked from his side. Klaus glanced at him, before he sulked.

"Shut it." He hissed.

"Lover bo-"

"I said shut it." He snapped.

/

Klaus was leaning against the wall, quietly balancing his sword on the tip of his finger. It was a trick he had been trying to accomplish in his free time for around a week. Of course, he had very little free time when he was butchering daemons or the undead, or when he was endlessly marching to his own demise. However, this was one of those blissful moments when he could do something rather than the other former and the latter.

Currently, he was carefully trying to balance his power sword on his finger tip, gently extending his hand outward. He carefully shifted his hand forward, trying to keep it balanced on his finger tip. However, he was not so lucky, and the sword fell out of his grasp.

"Damnit." He grumbled to himself, as his weapon skittered out of his grasp, and fell to the ground, making a rather loud noise. He bent down to scoop it up, before he shoved it back into his sheathe, and then started to do the same thing, but with his combat knife instead. It was much easier with this, since he had done this trick for years. He was so confident in his skills that he threw it into the air with his finger, and then as it came down, caught it by the handle. He continued to repeat this action for a few minutes, before he heard footsteps. He looked up. It was Blake.

She had changed out from her pajamas into something more formal. A school uniform, perhaps. He nodded, as he flipped his knife one more time, and caught. He then weaved the knife through the gaps in his fingers, before he put it into his belt. He adjusted his greatcoat, and fixed his posture.

"I didn't think you would come back." He stated. She gave him a good long look, and smirked.

"I didn't think you would stay." She retorted. Klaus chuckled.

"Fair enough." He replied, as he got off of the wall, and fixed his sleeves.

"Now, let's go get some coffee." He stated. She gave him a curious glance, before she nodded, and started walking forward. Klaus followed her, though he noticed something… odd about her. Particularly, on the top of her head. He thought he saw something… move underneath her large bow and ribbon. He almost wasn't sure if he actually did something or he was just paranoid, but he wasn't sure. Regardless, he decided that he wouldn't ask anything about it. At least for now.

"So you're a Guardsmen, like Hansel?" Blake asked, beginning the conversation.

"Yes, that would be correct. We serve the same core, we work in different regiments." Klaus replied, as he scratched the outside of his mask with his glove, making a soft crinkle noise.

"Are you a Todeskommando?" She asked. Klaus paused. This wasn't the first time he had heard something like that. Todeskommando...

"No. I am not. A standard grenadier, at your service.." Klaus replied, doing a quick little bow. Blake smiled slightly.

"Thats nice. How long have you been in service?" She asked. Klaus sighed slightly.

"Depends. If it's in Terran years, then around twelve. If it's Kriegen, then its eight." He replied. She gave him another glare.

"Do you have scars?" She asked. Klaus raised an eyebrow. That was a dumb question, though it seemed that she knew it was.

"Of course. Fourteen and counting." He said proudly. He would show them if he could, but it wasn't that easy to just flash someone. Not anymore at least. The modifications in his greatcoat made it a lot harder. He had to unbutton it from the back instead of the front now, often making it so that he needed help, especially with the lower ones.

"Do you have favorites?" She pondered. Klaus paused.

"Well, if I had to pick, it would be this one." He said, tracing a line from his left pectoral all the way to the right side of his ribcage.

"How did you get it?" She asked curiously. Klaus smirked.

"A few years ago. Campaign against the forces of chaos. A heretic guardsmen caught me by surprise, cutting me right down to the bone with his sword. I fell down, and as the heretic was busy trying to intercept a call for reinforcements, I try to look for a weapon to kill him with. My lasgun and pistol was too far away, and my knife was missing. So I reach into my ribcage, and break a rib off, and yank it out." He began. Her eyes widened in surprise.

"You broke one of your ribs off? Why?" She asked. Klaus smirked.

"To kill the heretic of course. I break one of my ribs, stand up, and stab the filthy heretic right in the back of the neck. Kills the bastard in one stab. Nearly died of systemic infection, but I found it to be pretty funny." He said, more to himself than anyone else. Sure, he was puking for weeks, and nearly got killed in the process of putting the pieces back in, but it was still funny to him in his own demented and twisted little world.

"How are you even alive?" She asked, giggling lightly. Klaus smiled. It had been awhile since he had a somewhat pleasant conversation.

"Faith in the god emperor of mankind, and a bit of luck." He replied. They turned the corner, as they began to walk down the stairs.

"So why do you walk around with your weapons?" She asked, suddenly noticing the sword that was in his scheathe.

"Nervous?" He asked.

"Well… maybe…" She said. Klaus unsheathed his power sword, and lightly chucked it towards her. Her eyes widened in surprise and caught, as she fumbled with the sword, nearly dropping it on her toes.

"Don't worry. It won't bite." He said, taking a step back. He cautiously watched her, as she looked over it. He would prefer if she didn't drop it. Would mean that he would have to clean it. It also meant that he would have a body to dispose.

"Power sword. Or saber. Whatever you want to call it." He said, as he began to scratch the back of his head again. She glanced up at him, as he continued to violently scratch his head for nearly a minute. It was so bad that he almost started bleeding from the wound he had made. As a matter of fact, he kind of did. As he retracted his glove, his finger tips had turned a dark red. He then grasped the back of his skull, feeling the wound that he had created.

"Are… are you alright?" She asked. Klaus stopped, feeling slightly embarrassed.

"It's fine. I just have an itch." He said.

"That doesn't go away." Grenadier Klaus grumbled from his shoulder. Klaus gave his sub personality a quick glance, looking at his other shoulder. Priest Klaus was currently sitting in a rocking chair, reading a book. Priest Klaus looked up, and snorted.

"Shoo." Klaus said, before they both disappeared in a puff of smoke. Klaus glanced up, noticing that Blake was giving him an odd stare.

"Sorry. I uh… sneezed." Klaus said, before he let out another forged sneeze. She glared at him for another few moments, meaning that she didn't buy it. Klaus chuckled, before he grabbed his power sword, and shoved it into the sheathe.

"Right. Let us continue." He said, as he continued to climb down the staircase. She then followed after a few seconds, a curious look in her eye he did not notice. Klaus only hoped that Legion wasn't taking his sweet time, because he didn't know how long this charade could last.

/

They entered the vast cafeteria, which was now empty. Klaus sighed, as he took out his canteen, unfastened his gasmask, and took a swig of water.

"Theres… theres a water fountain right there." Blake mumbled, pointing it out. Klaus turned around, seeing the water fountain right behind him.

"Oh." He said, glancing at his canteen, before at the fountain. He walked up to it, dumping out his stale water, before he filled it up. Blake grimaced, slightly rubbing her face, before he finished it, and screwed the cap back on.

"Thanks. Nearly missed it." He said. He shoved the canteen back into his belt, accidentally dislodging a small trinket. The small little charm fell from his belt, clattering to the ground. He bent down and scooped it up.

"What's that?" Blake asked. Klaus shoved it into his pocket, before he glanced at her with his cold blue eyes, giving her a hard stare.

"A charm." He simply replied. She gave him another long stare, looking at him up and down. He didn't pay her much attention, as he noticed a recaf machine in the distance. He started to walk at a brisk pace to get it, his lips salivating slightly at the thought of some sweet, sweet sustenance. He had gotten so used to eating and drinking only once or twice a day, that the thought of having an abundant source of such food was a slight miracle. Of course, this would not last long, but he figured that he should enjoy it while he could.

He barged right into the table, nearly knocking it over in his blunder. He knocked himself out of this thoughts, as he clumsily grabbed a cup, and mashed a button, getting a thick black liquid to pour right into the paper cup. Hot vapor erupted from the cup, as with no hesitation whatsoever, Klaus drank it like a shot of gin. His tongue burned with the heat, as he swallowed it down, a burning sensation going down his throat and into his stomach. He then chased it with some water, and sighed. More. More. He needed more.

By the time Blake actually caught up to him, Klaus was through his fifth cup. It was with an insatiable hunger for caffeine and sustenance, anything to keep him up longer that Klaus had entered a coffee drinking frenzy.

"Isn't that a bit… too much?" She asked, as Klaus drank the shot of coffee, and twitched for a few seconds. He glanced at his cup, and put it in the trash.

"I haven't slept in a week Blake." Klaus replied. She seemed alarmed.

"Isn't that not healthy?" She asked.

"Frakk yes it's not healthy. I don't have a choice you know." He stammered, now obvious that five whole cups of black coffee was now starting to be absorbed into his system. He took a deep breath, taking another swig of water. He then glanced at the coffee stand.

"Would you like one?" He asked. She shook her head.

"No thanks. I prefer tea." She said. This made Klaus freeze for a second. He then reached into his bag, pulling out a small box of tea bags. He almost forgot that Lofn made him carry this shit around. As a matter of fact, did Lofn even have ANY personal belongings? She had a little handbag that carried around her runes of fate and the like, but was that it?

He shook himself out of his thoughts, as he presented the box. She cautiously took it, and then opened it.

"Thanks." She said with a small smirk, as she began to prepare herself some tea. Klaus glanced around, and decided to take a table. As he sat down, he did not notice a certain Tech Priest that was staring at him with a death glare that could melt adamantium. Possibly literally.

Edison watched Klaus with a hard stare, his cold yellow lenses from underneath his robes absorbing every bit of information he could. So this Korpsmen was spending time with the mutant. An odd choice, but everything about him was odd.

Using every file he had, Edison immediately found out that Klaus was not normally abnormal, but also highly suspicious. His uniform matched no Kriegan regiment that was in effect, or deceased. Either his regiment was expunged from records, or their was no record of his regiment to begin with. However, this is not what made the Tech Priest suspicious.

What made him suspicious was the levels of warp energy that seemed to follow him. It was in very small traces, barely noticeable, but it was defitnetly there. Not only the fact that Klaus himself seemed to have an aura of this warp energy, but it seemed to be emitting from several spots.

One was a very small concentration right on his neck, while another was the much larger shape that seemed to stalk around him, following his every move. Edison knew that something was up with the grenadier, but until he had more evidence, he would not risk a confrontation. He had his suspicions. No Kriegsman could ever turn traitor, but Klaus seemed that he was getting to such a point. Perhaps an imposter, though Hansel did not think so.

Edison then had an idea. He would arrange for Klaus to spend some time with Hansel. If anyone could sniff out any form of corruption or heresy, it would be him. Edison would crack this case, and it was only a matter of time.

Edison glared hard at Klaus, before at Blake. He wondered if this fleshbag was smart enough to notice her rather obvious disguise. Perhaps not. They still had not spotted him, as they were currently having a conversation. This peaked his interest. It seemed that he was unusually… open for conversation. From what Ruby had told him, Hansel to begin with was rather cold and uncaring. Was Klaus desensitized?

Klaus then looked up, and then in his direction. Edison sneaked back into the shadows, and began to increase the volume levels of his audio receptors. He heard Klaus's breathing, before he then shrugged, and went back to talking. Edison wanted to hear… everything.

/

The title "Chibi Korps of RWBY" appears suddenly, the main cast appear on screen. Saladin appears next to Weiss waving his Khalig sword, Nicholas appears in a headlock via Yang. Julius is seen waving an Imperial flag on top of the Rose emblem, while Hansel is seen carrying Ruby bridal style as she waves.

Suddenly, the sky turned a deep black, as a land raider fell out of a black hole in the sky. Screaming could be heard from within, as it slammed onto the ground, crushing the entire main cast. The land raider steamed for a moment, before the cockpit slid open, and there was a pop.

Chibi Unkle was sent screaming twenty feet into the air, landing with a crack on the ground, letting out an ouch. Chibi Legion hopped out, stepping on the bloody ground. He then realised what happened.

"WHAT THE FRAKK UNKLE!" Chibi Legion screamed, now seeing the entire deceased main cast. Chibi Unkle cracked his arm back into position, now noticing the splattered bodies.

"Hahahaha! Look at da red haired un! She popped loike a squig!" Chibi Unkle laughed, as he lightly kicked a splattered Hansel Skull, getting pieces of brain and bone chips on his squig hide boots. Chibi Legion came over, and grabbed Chibi Unkle by the neck, and began to violently shake him.

"FIX YOUR MISTAKE, YOU TALKING FUNGI!" He shouted.

"Aroight aroight! Ill fix dis!" Chibi Unkle screamed. Chibi Legion stared at him hard, before he threw him down to the ground, making the ork yelp in pain. Chibi Unkle moaned a little bit, as he pulled himself up, and reached into his coat, pulling out a block of cheese. He then began to eat it.

"What in terra are you doing?!" Chibi Legion hissed. Chibi Unkle raised his nose at him, and snorted.

"Gimme a second ya git." He said, shoving the rest of the cheese into his mouth, pulling out a bottle of wine. Chibi Legion was busy scraping the bits of Yang off of his boot, when he looked up.

"UNKLE!" He snapped.

"OK I'M DOIN IT I'M DOIN IT." Unkle snapped back, as he chugged down the bottle of wine, burping violently. He then reached into his coat again, pulling out a strange contraption, which quite literally looked like a toaster with two forks shoved into the sides. Unkle pressed a few buttons, before he pulled the lever of the toaster.

A large translucent bubble surrounded him, as he continued to crank the machine.

"What the hell is that?" Chibi Legion demanded. Chibi Unkle sighed, shaking his head.

"Its called da Multifunctional Interdimensional Locater and Finder. MILF fer short." He stated. Chibi Legion nodded his head, before he paused. "Waitasecon-" Chibi Unkle let out a groan, and waved him over.

"Get in." He shouted. Chibi Legion jogged over, entrapping himself inside the bubble. He then noticed that his entire physical form changed completely.

"WHAT THE FUCK HAPPENED TO ME?!" Chibi Legion screamed, looking at his now deformed hands and body. Chibi Unkle snorted, as he continued to crank the toaster.

"WHY AM I SO DAMN… CUTE?!" He bellowed in anger and shock, now noticing how big his eyes were compared to his body. It was almost seemingly impossible. Chibi Unkle, was not fazed however.

"Were chibis Legion. Fank yer empra we ain't lolis." He said, before he muttered to himself, scratching his enlarged eye.

"Damn Japanese…" He grumbled, as finally, he smacked another button. Everything stopped. Unkle then began to slowly crank the machine backwards, by pulling the lever up and down, up and down, up and down.

The Orkmobeel lifted itself off of the ground, as the main cast began to put themselves back together. Shattered skeletons were pieced together, while smushed organs reformed themselves, allocating them into their body. Unkle cranked it some more, whistling to himself.

"Steady… steady…" Chibi Unkle grumbled, as he continued to wind back the clock. Finally, when the main cast of Chibi Korps were back together in one solid piece, did Unkle stop cranking the machine. However, the bubble did not yet dissipate.

"Alroight, dere." Chibi Unkle said, gesturing back to the orkmobeel. Chibi Legion started walking towards it, before he stopped.

"Wait, what are you doing?" He asked. Chibi Unkle grinned. He walked over to the still time frozen Chibi Hansel, and pulled down his pants, revealing heart polka dot underwear. He then got up, and walked over to the time frozen Vostroyan, and reached into his pants, pulling out his wallet. He fished out several Imperial Thrones from his wallet, and put it in his pocket. He then approached the camera, taking a red sharpie out of his coat. He crossed out "Chibi Korps of RWBY", and instead wrote "Unkul wuz here :3". He waved to the camera, and grinned devilishly. he then ran back to the orkmobeel, slowly climbing up the orkmobeel. He shoved himself into the cockpit, making room for Chibi Legion to sit down. The cockpit closed, and the translucent bubble disappeared. The orkmobeel then rocketed itself into the sky, disappearing without a trace.

/

Alright, so Im really, really, really, sorry for the huge gap in uploads. If I could have, I would have uploaded way sooner. Unfortunetly, I have to take my time with the next chapter of Kriegcraft. So to make it up to you guys, instead of one large chapter, your getting two! Thats right, two! Two for the price of one! Aint that wonderful!

I hope it is. So thanks for being (somewhat) patient. Hope to see ya soon.


End file.
